The New Titan
by TigerVolcano5000
Summary: The very Teen Titan timeline is changed by the arrival of a new titan. More specifically, Cyborg's cousin. How will everyone react and deal with a brand new member to the team. One thing is for sure, the DC universe will never be the same.
1. Prologue

**(Author's Note: Hi there everyone and welcome to another new story of mine. This is one of the two stories that I promised two authors that I would write and so I am. Hope you enjoy it :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Chapter One: A New Arrival**

Jump City. A large and, mostly, peaceful metropolis. Yes, "mostly" being the appropriate term. Over a month ago, a group appeared in the city. This group had arrived to save the city in its darkest hour and had earned the trust of its inhabitants. This group, comprised of five young heroes, called themselves the "Teen Titans" and had been a dominant reason in the decreased crime in the metropolis during this month.

This…is not the story of one of those heroes. Our primary focus is instead on the young man walking along through the streets of Jump City with his hands in his pockets. He was a teenager, no older than sixteen, with grown out pitch black hair that reached his shoulders. He had light brown skin and bright looking blue eyes. He wore a dark green shirt with a black jacket over it and a gold chain around his neck. He wore blue jeans and sneakers and he seemed to be looking for something. Or someone.

"Come on," the young man grumbled, "Where are you?" He continued his trek for another ten minutes and his frustrations were only growing as each moment passed.

Just then, however, he saw who he was looking for. A tall African-American guy, who had a body that was mostly blue metal.

"Found you. Hey! Victor!" The man in question, Victor, turned around and looked at the one who called his name with one dark blue eye and one red robot eye. The young man couldn't help but notice the angry expression that was on his face.

His human eye widened, "Leo?"

The man, Leo, smirked, "Hey there, cuz. Certainly has been a while."

The angry look on Victor's face disappeared and was replaced with one that was pretty happy, "Yeah, it has been a while. And the name's Cyborg now."

Leo put up his hands in a, rather, mocking gesture, "Oh please excuse my ignorance, oh mighty Cyborg."

The metal teen smirked, "I always have."

"That's not funny."

"Depends on how you look at it." The two stared at one another before they let out a laugh together.

"Anyway man, it's good to see you again, "Leo said, after they calmed down, "But, what was with that look on your face earlier? You looked like you were angry at the world."

An annoyed look found itself to Cyborg's face, "It's nothing. Just, in a little disagreement with one of my teammates."

"The titans?" Cyborg nodded, "Wat happened?"

"It really isn't anything you need to worry about."

Leo smirked at the taller teen, "Come on man, I want to help. You're my cousin and you're upset, so it is my business. Talk to me. Let's go get something to eat and you can tell me what happened?"

Cyborg thought for a moment before sighing, "Fine."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The two cousins had driven in Cyborg's car (what he called the "T-Car") and were now eating pizza at the local restaurant. Because they both had large appetites, they had ordered quite a few slices and were scarfing them down.

"So cuz, what's bothering you?"

Cyborg then told Leo the story. How he and the other titans had gone to the prison because they got a transmission that a large rock creature named Cinderblock had broken in. They had intercepted and fought the creature inside of the prison, but it proved to be stronger than they had originally thought. Then he and Robin (the leader of the team) had decided to take down Cinderblock using a team attack that they had been working on called the "Sonic Boom". But…they messed it up embarrassingly and in an, almost, cartoon-like fashion. They had a pretty major fight and this led to Cyborg simply quitting the team all together.

Cyborg looked at his cousins "Well? I haven't known you to be so quiet Leo."

"Well, I think that you overreacted."

That certainly got a rise out of Cyborg, "OVERREACTED!?" Upon the citizens and employees there staring at them with confusion and a little fear in their eyes, Leo shushed his cousin. "Overreacted? How did I overreact?"

"Come on. Any kind of team or unit is going to have problems working with one another, but you have to learn how to deal with it and find common grounds. You, on the other hand, up and quit the team all together after you and leader boy have your first disagreement. Can't you just be the bigger man in this situation?"

"How you seen that little spiky haired known-it-all? I _am_ the bigger man."

Leo glared at his cousin, "You know that isn't what I meant. How long has it been since you quit?"

Cyborg sighed, "I don't know. Probably nearly twenty-four hours by now."

"Well, then leader boy should have calmed down by now. You two can't stay mad at each other forever because you messed up one fancy move and let a criminal get away. Besides, he and the others probably really miss you."

Cyborg sighed, rubbed his head, and just sat there in silence for a few moments. Before he could answer, however, his arm began beeping rapidly.

"That thing isn't gonna explode, is it?" Leo asked, a little worried.

"No, it's my built in crime alert and, according to this, it looks like the freak Cinderblock is back. Sorry to cut our meeting short Leo, but I gotta take this." Cyborg ran down and got into his car, only for Leo to get right into the passenger seat. "Um, what do think you're doing?"

Leo smirked, "We're going to go and stop that Cinderblock guy."

"And which "we" are you referring to? Cause it sure as hell ain't us."

"Come on Cy-."

"No Leo. There is no way that I'm gonna let my _civilian_ cousin go with me to stop a giant man made out of rock." The two glared at one another for a few seconds before Leo's turned into a smirk as he held out his hand. As Cyborg looked at him in confusion, a bright orange flame materialized right in front of him and cause Cyborg's eyes to widen. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!"

Leo smirked as he put out the flame, "Let's just say that things have changed a lot since the last time we saw each other. Still don't think I can help you against this guy?"

Cyborg sat there and growled because he knew that Leo was right. He didn't want to put his cousin in danger, but it would be helpful for him to have someone backing him up. "Fine, just try not to get yourself killed."

The smirk didn't leave Leo's face as he leaned back in the chair, "I'll try."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The "cousin duo" was driving hastily toward Cinderblock's last known location and Cyborg was anxious. Not about Cinderblock, but about Leo. While somehow his cousin was a meta-human, he was still worried. Was he strong enough to beat Cinderblock, the same guy who kicked the asses of the entire titan team?

Leo, on the other hand, was pretty excited. He and his cousin were about to go and bring in a giant rock creature, hopefully after thoroughly kicking its ass. The two stopped in front of a warehouse a little while later.

"Here we are," Cyborg commented as he turned off the car, "Now, just follow my lead when we get in there. Don't do anything stupid."

Leo looked at him with a frustrating smirk on his face, "But Cyborg, I thought you wanted me to follow your lead."

Cyborg glared at his cousin, "Cute." The two then got out of the car and walked into the warehouse. It was pitch black, so Cyborg lighted their way by using a flashlight embedded in his shoulder. Cyborg had enhanced the mechanical hearing in his ears to ensure that there won't be any surprises to expect.

The two stopped as they heard a loud thumping sound coming from in front of them. The sound continued until a figure stepped into their field of vision and revealed itself to be Cinderblock.

He was a tall creature (easily twice the height of Cyborg) who was completely made of stone. He had "patterns" along its waist, chest, arms, and the sides of its head. He also had a strange yellow rifle looking weapon. He glared at the two teens with its red eyes before pointing the weapon.

"LOOK OUT!" Cyborg pushed Leo out of the way as a red beam of energy fired from the gun and tore through the wall of the warehouse, eradicating it completely. Cyborg retaliated by turning his right arm into a cannon and firing a blue beam of energy and Leo joined him by throwing multiple fireballs at the rock creature. Cinderblock simply lifted up his arm and blocked both of the attacks. He then prepared to fire the rifle again, but Leo was quick to react by suddenly teleporting in front of Cinderblock and launching a stream of red hot flames directly in the monster's face.

Cinderblock roared as the sudden attack had actually pushed him back because he didn't expect it. Cyborg was shocked to, but quickly got over it and decided that he would ask Leo about his powers later. He then ran, jumped into the air, and delivered a strong punch directly to Cinderblock's face. The force of the attack had caused Cinderblock to drop his rifle.

Cyborg and Leo then piled on their energy blasts and fireball attacks in order to keep the rock monster off balance and give themselves an advantage. Cinderblock, unfortunately, wouldn't let them have that advantage. It grabbed a machine that was bolted to the floor and tossed it at the two teens, which caused them to leap out of the way and away from each other.

Seeing Leo as the weaker link, Cinderblock ran after him with fury burning in his red eyes. Leo simultaneously leaped out of the way and threw another fireball aimed at Cinderblock's head. The beast merely shrugged it off as if it were a fly and continued his pursuit. He lifted his fist and slammed it down, but Cyborg came in and caught it just in time.

Leo then morphed into a large gorilla with midnight black fur on the spot. He beat his chest before letting out a loud roar and jumped on Cinderblock's face. He began punching the monster rapidly and was actually causing it pain. Cyborg then punched Cinderblock in the leg and caused it to fall to its knees. The monster than backhanded Cyborg into a wall and knocked him out cold. He then grabbed Leo and threw him away. The teen turned gorilla turned to see his cousin's unconscious form lying on the floor and anger flared through him. He turned to Cinderblock and growled menacingly before changing again. His new form shocked the rock creature immensely.

Leo was now a 50 foot tall dragon straight out of myth. On his back were two large wings, both of which were much wider than his enormous body. He had a long tail with a spike on the end and spikes lining down on his back. He had razor sharp fangs and claws and the scales that covered his body were midnight black as well as his last form along with a very long neck. He opened his eyes, which were a glowing lime green color, and glared at Cinderblock before letting out an eardrum shattering roar.

Cinderblock tried to fight and ran over to punch it, but Leo easily caught him in his hand and threw him aside like a pest. He then swung his tail and knocked Cinderblock into a far wall. The overwhelming amount of strength had knocked Cinderblock out immediately. Green light began to glow from Leo's mouth and he was about to open it when-.

"LEO!" The changeling turned and glared at Cyborg, who had regained conscious enough to see his cousin's display of power. "Calm down, dude. Cinderblock is beaten, it's done. Now stop with the glowing eyes and show me that annoying smirking face that you love to put on." Leo continued to glare and snarl at Cyborg, before his eyes widen and he seemed to regain some of his sense. Leo then began to shrink until he had reverted back to his human form.

Cyborg ran up to help his cousin before he fell over, "Thanks, Cy."

"No problem. Since when could you do that?"

"About a year. Sorry about any hostility, it's just difficult to control myself in my dragon form. That's why I only use it in emergencies, or it can come out involuntarily when I get extremely mad."

"Yeah alright, let's wrap this creep up."

"Sure thing cuz," Leo said as he smiled weakly.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

After handing Cinderblock over to the authorities, Cyborg and Leo had let to help the other titans with Plasmus who was the criminal/creature that Cinderblock had freed from prison. They had arrived just in time to help them knock him out and call the authorities.

"Hey. Sorry about, well you know," said a fair skinned teen with spiky black hair, a black and yellow outlined cape, red suit, an "R" on his chest, green pants, grey boots, and a white mask said to Cyborg.

"No problem," he replied.

"So, we good?"

Cyborg smirked and placed out his fist, "Frosty." The teen smirked and they fist bumped.

"Oh glorious," said a cheerful teen girl with orange skin, long red hair, green eyes, a purple suit that didn't cover her stomach, and purple gloves and boots. "I wish to initiate a group hug."

"Pass," said a pale skinned girl with short purple hair, purple eyes, and a red diamond on her forehead while wearing a blue cloak.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah warm fuzzies all around. But we've still gotta stop Cinderblock," said a short green skinned teen with fangs, pointy ears, a purple suit and boots, and a grey belt.

"No we don't," Cyborg said nonchalantly, "In case you were still mad, Leo helped me pick out a present for you." He motioned to Cinderblock being taken away by the police, wrapped in his own rifle. Leo and Cyborg laughed at this.

"Thanks, but there is still one things that bothers me," the fair skinned teen said and the other titans paled, "Breaking into jail, using Plasmus to distract us? The whole thing just seems a little too smart for Cinderblock."

"I was thinking the same thing," Cyborg agreed and the others breathed in relief.

"Someone must have been pulling the strings, but who?"

"Well, whoever they are, they'll be no match for the Teen Titans," as the others smiled, Cyborg remembered something, "Oh yeah guys, this is my cousin Leo."

Leo gave a peace sign, "Sup."

"He helped me catch Cinderblock. Actually, he's the one who beat him." The others were shocked by this.

"How?" The green skinned one was the most shocked.

"He's a pyrokinetic, a teleporter, and a shape shifter. And those are only the powers that I know he has."

The fair skinned teen turned, "Nice to meet you Leo, I'm Robin."

"I'm Beast Boy," the green skinned one said with a smile, excited by the appearance of another shape shifter.

"Raven," was all the pale skinned girl said. The red headed one, however, flew right in his face.

"Hello cousin of Cyborg, I am Starfire. Tell me where do you come from, how did you get here, what is your favorite color, and do you wish to be my friend?"

"Um, Earth. Walked, though mostly flew. Midnight black. And, y-yeah alright," Leo actually found his face begin to heat up at the beautiful girl's close proximity.

Starfire then grabbed him in a bone crushing hug, "Oh, hello new friend!"

"Sup," Leo said in a strained voice.

"You know Leo," Robin voiced after Starfire put him down, "We could use someone with your abilities. What do you say about joining the team?"

Leo put a hand to his chin and pretended to think, but only to make them wait, "Sure," an arrogant grin appeared on his face, "You guys look like you can use all of the help you can get." Robin, Raven, and Cyborg rolled their eyes, but Starfire and Beast Boy seemed happy to have a new teammate. Soon after, the six teens piled into Cyborg's car and drove off back to their home of Titans Tower.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

A metal fist came down and caused a teacup to fall to the floor and break. An old man in white cleaned it up and poured a new one to the person sitting in the chair. A man wearing a grey and black metal suit with a mask that was half orange and half pitch black. The man in question glared as he looked at the image of Cinderblock and Plasmus being arrested.

"Next time my plans will succeed, and the titans will pay."

 **(Author's Note: And there ends the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Yesterday, I saw the new Kong movie so I _really_ enjoyed writing the gorilla scene. Sorry if Leo might have acted a little peculiar, I honestly just wrote him without having a specific personality in mind so I hope he came out okay. A little bit of an announcement, I'm thinking of doing a special schedule when updating my stories. I'll post one chapter for each one in a pattern and then start back. I have no clue if this schedule will work or how long it'll last but I'm trying to figure out how to manage four stories at once. So yeah, I'm gonna try this schedule and we'll see if it works. Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time! :) **


	2. Sisters

**(Author's Note: Hello there everybody and welcome to the next chapter of "The New Titan". Hope you enjoy.)**

 **Chapter One: Sisters**

It was a calm and peaceful night in Jump City. The entire week had actually been pretty peaceful and its defenders had decided to take advantage of that. The six teenagers were now at the city's pier, enjoying the carnival. Unlike some, this was year round. Cyborg and Beast Boy were currently playing a ring toss game while Raven and Leo sat back and watched, while Robin and Starfire were on the Ferris wheel. While Robin looked more relaxed, Starfire sat forward as she watched the fireworks with a wondrous look in her eyes.

"Beautiful," was the only word that she could think to utter. She turned to her leader and friend, "Please, tell me again what they are called."

"Fireworks," Robin said simply, honestly finding Starfire's nativity about Earth and its customs a little cute.

"On my home planet, such explosions would mean that the Gordanians were attacking," Starfire commented after a few moments of silence, "You are certain that your planet isn't under attack?"

Robin chuckled, "Positive. Cotton candy?"

Starfire stared at the treat in his hand with hesitation, "The last time I ate a ball of cotton, it was white and it did not taste very-."

"This is different," Robin took a piece of the cotton candy and ate it to show Starfire that it was okay. Putting her trust in her leader, she took a piece and ate it. After chewing for a few seconds, she let out an adorable squeak, "It vanished."

"Yeah, it'll do that."

"When I first came to this planet, I did not think I would ever fit in. Earth is full of strange things. But now I see that-."

"Here comes the finale! Yeah! Whooho! Amazing!"

Starfire couldn't help but smile, "Earth is full of amazing things too."

"Best planet I've ever been to." Out of nowhere, a strange mechanic squid flew down from the sky. It was long with pink "skin", a section of its body was grey with a cylinder separating two parts of itself, long pink tentacles with grey tips, and a black pointed top. Without making a sound, it grabbed Starfire from the seat and he screamed. "Starfire!"

(Song)[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+] [+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+] [+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Starfire found herself struggling in the grasp of the tentacle creature that had taken her. But she wasn't going to go without a fight. "Wherever you are taking me, I do not wish to go." She fired off a green energy beam (which she's named her "starbolts") at its underside, which caused the creature to let her go. She then flew away from her captor, with it right behind her.

Elsewhere, Cyborg and Beast Boy were still playing the ring toss, with their two friends in the back. Raven's face was as impassive as usual with crossed arms and Leo couldn't help but chuckle at his cousin and fellow shapeshifter as he drank his soda.

"Booyah!"

"Sweet!" The guy behind the booth handed Beast Boy a large chicken, to which he handed to Raven. "Told ya we'd win you a prize."

"A giant chicken. I must be the luckiest girl in the world," Raven said sarcastically.

"You really are just a ray of sunshine, rainbows, and happiness aren't you?" Leo said in a similar sarcastic tone and received a glare from said Goth girl, to which he just laughed.

"Titans!" The four teens turned to the sound of their leader and, by the look on his face, something had happened, "Trouble."

"Where's Star?" Cyborg questioned.

"That's the trouble." That was all the four needed to hear as they followed Robin to the end of the pier. Meanwhile, Starfire was still flying and trying to lose the tentacle creature but to no avail. She turned just in time to dodge a tentacle attack and she retaliated by launching another starbolt and then another. But her attacks seemed to be completely useless.

"No more chasing now please." She poured on even more speed and the creature did the same.

"So who's her new friend?" Beast Boy said as they all watched the chase.

"Not a clue, but I'm just _dying_ to meet 'em," Leo said with an angry look as his fists ignited into flames. As she and it flew back to them, Beast Boy morphed into an alligator and attempted to catch it between his jaws. But it proved to be too fast as it effortlessly flew through seconds before his jaws snapped shut. Raven telekinetically lifted a hotdog cart and chucked it at the creature, but it just broke upon contact with its top and the creature didn't sustain a scratched. Cyborg and Leo shared a look before nodding and leaping into the fray. Leo morphed into a gorilla and grabbed the top of the creature in his, now, large hands and Cyborg grabbed it by its tentacles as the two cousins worked to keep it in place.

"Don't know what you did to make this thing mad Star, but it couldn't hurt to apologize," Cyborg strained through his teeth.

"I am sorry?" The creature smacked away Cyborg and began to push Leo to the end of the pier. Robin was quick to act as he took out his Bo staff and slammed it down _hard_ on top of the creature and sent it through he wood and into the water.

Beast Boy looked down into the hole in the pier, "So…did we win?" Literally two seconds after he uttered those words, the creature flew back up and into the air.

Leo glared at Beast Boy, "You just had to say it, didn't you?" He then morphed into an eagle and quickly flew after the creature. Upon flying above it, he turned back to normal and landed on its top. "No off switch? Fine," he fist ignited, "I'll make one." Seeing a strange looking panel, Leo saw it as a potential weakness and rammed his fist into it. He then unleashed a torrent of flames in the creature, which he was certain had effectively fired its circuits.

He then turned back into an eagle and flew away from the creature, just as it began to short-circuit before it exploded in a ball fire in the night sky. Leo then turned back to normal and landed next to Starfire, "I don't know what that thing was, but it can't hurt you now."

"But, why did it want to hurt me at all?" For this, Leo had no answer.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+] [+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+] [+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

In no time, the team had made their way back to Titans Tower with Starfire happily leaping through the door, "Come friends, I shall thank you for my rescue by reciting the poem of gratitude. All six-thousand verses." The others became quiet and Leo could have sworn that he heard the sound of an abruptly stopping car and a crash.

"I see you haven't changed a bit," the titans all looked over to see a girl around their age leaning on the couch. She looked similar to Starfire, only her clothing was black instead of violet. She has long black hair, purple eyes, metallic full body armor underneath her clothes, and her wrist guards and neck pieces were metal-colored.

Starfire yelled excitedly and ran over to hug the strange girl, "Sister!"

The girl pulled out a necklace with a large green diamond, "Brought you a present."

Starfire's eyes widened, "A Centauri moon diamond. Where did you get-?"

"From the Centauri moons, of course," she placed the necklace on Starfire, "Oh look, it matches your eyes." Now Leo thought he heard one of those sounds from a cash register.

"You must meet my friends," Starfire quickly pulled her sister over to her team, "I wish to introduce my big sister."

She stepped forward, "Blackfire. And, since Star told me all about the titans in her transmissions, let me guess." She pointed to the metal teen, "Cyborg?"

"Please to meet ya', little lady," as he put out his hand, she shook and completely crushed it. "Little lady, big handshake. Well alright." Leo could barely hold in his laughter.

"Raven," Blackfire stopped in front of the emotionless girl, "I like that gemstone on your Ajna chakra."

The impassive girl let a small smile grace her lips, "You, know about chakras?"

"I got way into meditation on Altara Prime." Blackfire continued and stopped in front of the team's youngest member, "Beast Boy, what's up?"

"Nothin' but the ceiling baby."

To everyone else's surprise, Blackfire actually laughed, "Good one."

"See?" Beast Boy leaned over and whispered to Raven, "She thinks I'm funny."

"Statistically speaking, I suppose _someone_ had to."

 _"Damn, she beat me to it,"_ Leo thought as he smirked at the annoyed expression on his fellow shape shifter's face.

Next was the team's leader, "You must be Robin," Blackfire zoomed behind him, "Oh, I am _loving_ this cape. It's luxurious."

"Thanks. It's a high-density polymerized titanium, ten times stronger than steel."

"Fascinating," she then floated back in front of him, "And this mask makes you look so mysterious."

"Well, that is the point," Robin chuckled.

Finally, Blackfire walked in front of Leo, "And you must be the famous Leo."

Leo raised an eyebrow, "Famous?"

"Oh yes, Starfire can _barely_ keep herself from talking about you in her transmissions. Regardless of the topic of discussion, the conversation always seems to loop back around to you," Blackfire smirked as she looked up at Leo (since, like with her sister, he was quite a bit taller than her), "Seems like you've really caught my little sister's eye." The two teens in question blushed fiercely upon Blackfire statement, which only caused the girl to laugh.

"So sister!" Starfire exclaimed rather loudly, hoping to change the conversation as quickly as possible, "What brings you here?"

Blackfire turned toward her sister before leaping over the couch, "I was in the quadrant. Thought I come to see if earthlings liked to party. Plus, I need some rest. Nearly got sucked into a black hole on the way over here." That quickly got the attention of the four boys as they crowded around the couch.

"No way." (Cyborg)

"Cool." (Beast Boy)

"Okay, so, I'm cruising through the Draconis Nebula when all of a sudden-."

"Sister! The nebula is full of black holes! You know travel there is forbidden." Now Leo was starting to think that he was losing his mind, because now he could swear that heard the sound of a cricket chirping.

"Most fun things are," Blackfire simply replied, "Now, be a dear and get me one of those sodas I've heard so much about. So, anyway, I'm zooming over an event horizon, approaching light speed, when suddenly-."

"I see you have not changed a bit," Starfire grumbled to herself as she grabbed a soda from their refrigerator before closing it.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Three mechanical pink squid-like creatures, similar to the one that attacked Starfire, were flying further into space. They then reached a large spaceship that was orbiting the Earth. The three squids were sucked through tubes inside of the ship, but one was missing. A panel was beeping a red light, which caught the attention of the ship's passengers who were concealed in the shadows.

"Our target was not located," one of them said, "The drones have failed."

"Have they?" The second figure glances at a control panel which shows the statues of the three drones. He presses the glowing red one that didn't return and the panel shows an image of the Earth. "The one that probed Earth did not return. That is where we will find the girl."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The next day, Starfire has awaken and is walking through the tower, "Sister? Sister? Sister, I seek your companionship." Hearing loud noises, Starfire heads to the living room to see Cyborg and Beast Boy playing a racing game while Leo looked on with a soda in his hand.

Cyborg had a triumphant smirk on his face because he was beating Beats Boy in the game, "You wanna pass me? But you can't pass me. You can't pa-," his smirk turned into a confused frown, "You passed me!"

Now it was Beast Boy turn to smirk, "Tighten the turns...jets...and nitro!"

Leo rolled his eyes at the two's antics and actually saw Starfire when he shifted on the couch, "Hey there Star."

"Hello Leo. Tell me, have you seen my sister."

Leo thought for a moment, "Nope, sorry Star. Haven't seen her since last night. Fellas, what about you?"

"Blazin' B? She was just here a second ago," Beast Boy's face soon turn a shocked expression before dropping as Cyborg's car knocked his off the track.

"Oh yeah, baby! Back in the lead!"

"Well, may I join your game?" Starfire asked her metal friend.

"Winner plays Blackfire."

Little hearts formed around Beats Boy's head, "Yeah, she rules at this game."

"Keep yourself calm there, Romeo," Leo commented, "Maybe ask Raven and/or Robin? I'm sure that one of them has seen your sister."

"Okay, I will do that. Thank you Leo."

Leo couldn't help but smile at Starfire's positive attitude, "Anytime, Star." For some reason, Starfire felt her heart beat a little faster when Leo flashed her a smile. With the memory quickly passing from her thoughts, Starfire flew off to ask her other friends for the location of her sister.

Starfire stopped in front of Raven's door and knocked, to which the quiet girl only opened it a little, "Is...my sister in there?"

"No," Raven states bluntly before she begins to close the door.

"Oh...might you wish to "hang out" with me? We could visit your favorite caf-."

"Already did. It was open mic night and Blackfire wanted to share. Your sister's poetry is surprisingly dark." With that, she shut the door. As the young tameranean continued her trek, she began to hear voices coming from the gym.

"Yes Robin, that's perfect. Now just hold me closer and-." Curious, Starfire looked into the room just in time to see her sister throw her leader in a row of dumbbells. While she looked aghast, Blackfire smirked as she saw Robin dizzy as he stood, "Learned that one from a Ven-Zo master on Tyrus Three."

"Hello Robin...and my sister. Am I interrupting?'

"No, Blackfire was just showing me some alien martial arts. How come you never showed me these cool moves?"

"Probably because she doesn't know them. I always _was_ the better fighter. Come on, I'll show you the technique I once used to stop a raging orthax." The young girl only watched as Robin and Blackfire walked away before hanging her head in sadness.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Five of the titans were all sitting in the living room, not really doing anything. Just then, Starfire came walking into the room holding a bunch of popcorn, candy, and movies. "Friends! I invite you to join me in the togetherness of a stay-at-home movie night. I bring you popcorn and non-cotton candies. Tell me, what kind of movie should we watch?"

"Action." (Robin)

"Comedy." (Beast Boy)

"Sci-Fi." (Cyborg)

"Horror." (Raven)

"Couldn't care less." (Leo)

Starfire immediately dropped everything she was holding, "Perhaps a double feature?"

"Forget the flicks, kids." The team turned around and got the surprise of a life to see Blackfire standing in the doorway dressed exactly like her sister. "We're going out!"

"We are?" Blackfire walked by her sister, "What did you get-? Are those my-."

"Heard of a party downtown. Cool crowd, hot music."

"Cool." (Beast Boy)

"I'm in." (Cyborg)

"What the hell?" (Leo)

"Why not?" (Robin)

Blackfire smirked as she saw Raven still reading her book, "And it's in a creepy run-down warehouse." This immediately grabs Raven's attention as she closes her book and walks out, followed by the others. "Oh," Blackfire turned back to her little sister, "Hey sweetie, raided your closet. Hope you don't mind me borrowing your look."

"Why not? You have already "borrowed" my friends," Starfire mumbled to herself after the others had left the room. She quickly flew after them.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

It's nighttime as the titans plus one walk into a creepy warehouse. Once they open the door, they are immediately flooded the bright multicolored lights and the loud thumping of the music. Blackfire walks confidently through the crowd, "Step aside earthlings! The queen of the galaxy has arrived!"

The titans cautiously made their way through, but none were having the same trouble as Starfire, "Excuse me. Oh, pardon me. Ow! You should apologize when you step on someone's foot."

Blackfire turned back to the team, "What's wrong? Don't tell me the big strong superheroes are afraid of a little dancing?"

"Bet ya' Cyborg can do the robot," the green changeling made a few moves before stopping when he saw the glare said metal teen was giving him. Eventually, the boys followed Blackfire on the dance floor and left only Starfire and Raven standing back.

"This is pointless," the goth girl commented. Then, a tall boy with black hair, a black shirt, and pale skin came walking up behind her.

"It's all pointless. Wanna go talk about it?" Raven shrugged and the two of them left Starfire alone in the club.

"Hey, hot alien girl," Starfire turned to see a few boys walking toward her, "You digging the scene?"

"I...did not know we were supposed to bring shovels." The boys looked at each other before they let out a loud laugh, to which Starfire shrunk and simply walked away with a saddened expression.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

In the earth's atmosphere, the two figures were still watching the planet from their ship.

"The girl may have defeated one probe," one of the figures pressed a button and the remaining three were set on a course for the planet, "But she will not fare so well against three."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Meanwhile, Starfire is sitting on the roof of the warehouse with a dejected look on her face. She sighed, "Perhaps I do not belong her after all."

"Of course you do," the alien girl quickly spun around to see her leader leaning against the door up here, "You belong here, having fun with us." He walked up to her, "What's wrong?"

She quickly put a fake smile on her face, "Nothing is wrong, everything is wonderful. The pounding music and blinding lights are most enjoyable." But Robin wasn't believe any of that. After spending years training with his mentor, he has learned how to read people's emotions. Able to tell that Robin didn't believe her, Starfire's face dropped, "Everything is not wonderful. I am happy to see her, but Blackfire rules the video games, and she is able to share very depressing poems, and she knows all the cool moves, and she knows when people are not talking about shovels. And I am nothing like her."

"You're right, you're not. And I think that-." Just then, the door to the roof flung opened and Blackfire came dancing through. For some reason, her hair was now pink and a lot shorter.

"How do I look?"

"Pink," Robin said simply, "Look, can you give us a minute." Before anyone else could comment, the music from inside began to play louder.

"Oh, I love this song!" Blackfire grabbed Robin by his arm and yanked him back inside, leaving Starfire alone on the roof. She sighs and stood up, but then saw a bright light coming from the sky.

"Huh?" In her sight, she gasps as she sees three figures exactly like the one that attacked her at the pier. And they were heading right for her.

Back inside, Leo was leaning against the wall away from everyone. Having danced himself out, his thoughts couldn't help but drift to a certain green eyed alien girl. He'd been noticing that Starfire has been acting strange ever since her sister had arrived. In fact he was going to question her about it before her sister suggested that they all go to this club.

Leo sighed and turned to look out the window, only to see Starfire flying by at incredible speeds, "Star?" He then saw three drones that looked exactly like the one at the pier chasing her. "Oh crap! Cyborg!" He called out to his cousin, was turned to his voice, "Starfire's in trouble!" Just as he finished that sentenced, one of the drones grabbed him through the window and pulled him outside.

The drone flew into the air, with its appendages wrapped tightly around the young man. Leo looked up, "You know, I really getting sick of you bastards!" Leo teleported out of the tentacles and appeared a few feet above the drone in the sky. He then morphed into a gorilla and grabbed the drone by its body and the two flew down and slammed into the earth.

Leo began roaring and beating down on the drone like an actual animal. He was actually making dents in its armor before one of its tentacles snuck up and wrapped itself around his throat. As Leo stopped his assault and grabbed the tentacle, the others shot up and grabbed him by his arms and legs. Leo then changed into an elephant, lifted his upper half up, and dropped it on the drone, crushing it to bits.

"Comin' through!" The boy-turned-elephant turned to see Blackfire (who had abandoned the pink wig) flying right at him. She then zoomed by and he turned again to see her flying at the remaining two drones. Her eyes glowed purple and lasers shot forth from her eyes as she hit the drones underneath and they short circuited before exploding.

After all drones had been beaten, the titans regrouped with Blackfire. "Aw yeah!" Cyborg called out enthusiastically.

"That was awesome!" Beast Boy followed in his enthusiasm. Leo, however, was a little more hesitant.

"How'd you know where to hit them?"

"Lucky guess," Blackfire's smirk might have seemed innocent to the titans, but Leo knew better. Past experiences has led him to develop the ability to read people. More specifically, their eyes. They say that the eyes are the gateways to the soul. And now, looking into her eyes, Leo could tell that Blackfire was hiding something. He then heard Robin offer Blackfire a place on the team and her eyes just sparkled. But now, Leo didn't trust her. At least, he wasn't sure that he should. One thing that he does know however, is that it'll be smart to keep an eagle eye on her for a while.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Later that night, the titans was relatively calm. A change however, was Starfire who was walking across the roof with a bag slumped over her shoulders. She walked over the edge and flew a few feet in the air, looking back with a depressed expression, "She will be a better titan than I ever was."

"Were you just planning on leaving without saying goodbye?" Starfire turned in shock to see Robin standing on the roof as well, looking at her expecting an answer.

"Robin I-." Before she could explain, the two turned to a strange sound and saw an alien spaceship flying near the tower. Standing on the ship, was a large alien with dark red and gray armor, yellow eyes, exposed teeth, and a claw for a right arm. He pointed out his claw and launched a green substance which knocked away Robin and wrapped around Starfire. Robin was quick to stand, however, as he began sprinting to save his friend. He leaped into the air to grab her foot, but missed by _centimeters_. He fell back to the tower as the ship flew off, with his teammate in tow.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

With the tower out of sight, the other figure joined his comrade on top of the ship. He pressed a button and a pure white force field appeared around Starfire.

"Prepare to leave Earth orbit." The one who captured Starfire looked down at her in the force field.

"Once we return to Centauri, you will pay for what you have done." The tameranean girl could only struggle in her restraints. What none of them knew, was that Robin was currently hanging on the side of the ship. And he was not happy by the mysterious creature's statement.

"Nobody is taking her away." Robin quickly leaps to the top, making his presence known to all, "My friend stays here!" The centauri only roared in response and swung at him with his claw arm. Robin quickly dodges the attack, along with the roundhouse kick that came next. The centauri then fired lasers from the claw to which Robin was forced to run out of the way.

As the centauri got in close to attack again, Robin used it to his advantage and managed to land a strong kick to its side. The collision of foot and metal sent sparks flying along the armor as the centauri was pushed back. Spotting one of the ship's engines, Robin moves in front of it with a plan in his mind. As the centauri launches the green substance from his claw, Robin narrowly leaps out of the way and the engine is damaged.

"No!" His comrade quickly races to the control panel to try and steady the ship, "I cannot control it!"

Robin presses a button on the control deck and deactivates the force field. He then tears the substance from her body. "Robin!"

"Let's go!" Hand in hand, the two titans leap from the ship and land on the solid earth (thanks to Starfire's flying) as the spaceship's nose turns down and crashes in the rock.

"Are you guys okay?" Robin and Starfire turned to see their teammates running toward them.

"We're fine, Cyborg."

"Maybe not yet." The team turns at Leo's statement and sees the centauri emerging from the smoke.

Robin glared, "Titans, get ready!"

As the teens prepared themselves for a fight, one of them pulls a badge from his chest, "In the name of the Grand Centauri Empire, you are all under arrest." This...threw the team for a loop.

Beast Boy was the first to break the silence, "Um you can't be the good guys, _we're_ the good guys."

"And we are centauri police."

"The tameranean girl is a liar and a thief. She's committed high crimes throughout the entire centauri system."

"But, I have never been to the centauri moons."

Suddenly, the dots connected themselves in Leo's head. He reached over and took the necklace off of Starfire, "I'll give you one guess as to who _has_." Starfire gasped at the implication.

"You've been chasing the wrong girl," Robin told the two then turned to his team, "Where's Blackfire?"

"Um, dudes?" The titans turned to where Beats Boy was pointing, and it was to the tameranean in question.

Robin put a hand on Starfire's shoulder, "Don't worry Star, she won't get away." But, at this moment, all Starfire could feel was pure unrestrained _rage_.

"No she will not," her friends found themselves surprised by the icy tone in Starfire's voice before she zoomed through the air to catch up to his sister.

Meanwhile, Blackfire was flying through the sky with an arrogant/triumphant smirk plastered on her face. Her plan worked! Now it was time for her to leave this little world. But she got the surprise of her life when Starfire came flying up right in front of her.

"Hello sister," Blackfire could hear the ice in her little sister's tone but it didn't scare her.

"Aw, you're mad. I know that I should have told you that I was leaving, but you know how I hate goodbyes and-."

"You are a thief and a criminal and you were going to let me take your place in jail."

"Oh, that. Well...yeah."

Starfire pointed at her sister, "You will return what you have stolen and turn yourself into the police.

Now Blackfire was beginning to have enough of her sister's tough little attitude, "And just what will _you_ do if I don't?" Starfire felt herself being a little intimidated as Blackfire flew over her. Her older sister then grinned evilly before her eyes and hands glowed purple and she struck Starfire in the face with an energy powered hit. "I always was the better fighter."

Starfire stopped herself from falling and glared at her older sister with her own eyes and hands glowing, "Not anymore!" Blackfire began firing off multiple purple starbolts at her sister, who was showing impressive agility by dodging every one of them. Starfire built up the energy in her hands and, once she got close enough, slammed both hands in her sister and sent her flying.

Blackfire quickly and was about to retaliate, when the same green substance the trapped Starfire wrapped itself around Blackfire. Starfire looked down to see one of the centauri police officers standing there and began pulling the girl to him, "Blackfire of Tameran, you are under arrest."

"Farewell sister. Although you did betray and attack me, it was...still very nice to see you." Starfire's returned positive attitude only fueled the rage burning in Blackfire.

"Not time it won't be so nice. I will get out of jail, little sister, and I will get even!"

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The next morning, Starfire was back sitting on the edge of the tower's roof.

"How are you feeling?" Starfire didn't need to turn as she recognized her leader's voice.

"I am...sad for my sister."

"And for yourself?"

"I am just glad that the truth was revealed before I was replaced." The statement certainly shocked Robin.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well...everyone was having such fun with her and then Cyborg said-."

"Look star, your sister was cool and all but she could never take your place. No one could ever take your place." Starfire simply smiled at her leader and friend as she felt herself comforted by his words.

 **(Author's Note: And the next chapter ends. Sorry if Leo wasn't in so much of this chapter, it was my first attempt at putting him into an episode. I'm thinking of changing the plot's of the titan episodes that I put Leo into because this chapter was really tedious (I hope I used that word right) to write. Next chapter will be either a changed episode or an original one all together. Got wait and find out. Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you all next time:)**


	3. A New Enemy

**(Author's Note: Greeting my loyal readers, TigerVolcano5000 here and welcome to the next chapter of The New Titan! Unlike last time, this is an original chapter set after Leo joins the team. Hope you enjoy :)**

 **Chapter Two: A New Enemy**

It was a normal day in the metropolis of Jump City, and no one could be happier about that then the city's defenders. While there was an abundance of crime when the titans first formed, over the weeks it had lessened and it give the team some down time. Robin was in the gym honing his skills, Raven was in her room meditating, and Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games in the living room. Now, Starfire was currently looking for the team's sixth member: Leo. She hadn't seen him all day (even at breakfast) and she was beginning to worry for her friend.

Her search led her to the living room where, unsurprisingly, she found Cyborg and Beast Boy, "Hello friends."

"Hey Star."

"What up?"

"I was wondering, have either of you seen Leo today?" The two stopped playing to ponder her question.

"Now that you mention, I haven't seen him at all today. Cy?"

"No man, it's weird. Leo isn't one to be secretive and sneak around. Want us to help you look for him Star?"

"No, it's quite alright. I don't want to keep you from your game, I just wanted to know if you two knew where he was."

"Have you checked the roof?" Beast Boy suggested, "No one's left the tower today and if he's not anywhere _in_ the tower, he might be on the roof."

"Oh, excellent idea Beast Boy!" With that last statement, the young alien girl quickly flew out of the room and began her trek to the roof. And that took her all of about seven seconds. However, she stopped herself just inches away from the door.

Slowly and carefully, she pushed the door open and found her friend. And he appeared to be…meditating? Wasn't that what Raven does? Opening the door a little bit more, she confirmed that Leo was indeed meditating. He was sitting on the ground with his legs crossed and his hands out with his first and middle fingers touching. Exactly like how Raven meditates, except he's not levitating. Wait.

Starfire's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw Leo actually float a few inches above the ground. Soon, he was a full foot off the ground but she could faintly hear the sound of him breathing heavily. He continued floating higher until, just before he reached a foot and a half feet in the air, he collapsed to the ground and let out a small yell of pain.

"LEO!" Starfire quickly flew over to her fallen friend, concern etched all across her face, "Leo are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah Star, I'm fine." Starfire helped the boy up until he realized something, "Were you just spying on me?"

"N-No," Starfire muttered, looking away so Leo wouldn't see the visible red on her orange cheeks.

"Riiiiight," Leo said, a slight smirk on his face, "So, what's up?"

His voice seemed to snap Starfire out of her daze, "Oh, yes. I was just wondering where you were. Our friends and I haven't seen you at all today."

Leo rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, sorry about that. I just needed a quiet environment where I could be alone for a while."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

A few seconds of silence passed by until, "Leo?"

"Yes?"

"Do the others know about your levitation power?"

"No. It's an ability that's been giving me some problems, so I decided to master it before unveiling it to everyone. Or at least that was the plan, until you decided to be a little peeper," Leo said, poking Starfire's nose with a smirk on her face.

"I-um, I-I-I-I," the poor girl was reduced to a blushing, stuttering mess and Leo found it funny. So funny that he couldn't help himself from bursting out in full blown laughter, "S-Stop laughing, it isn't funny."

"Starfire," Leo wiped a tear from his eye, "I've learned that a lot of material is and/or can be funny, it just depends on which side you're on." Starfire just crossed her arms and pouted at her response. He couldn't help but notice that she was pretty cute when she pouted. _Whoa, where'd that come from?_ Leo quickly shook those thoughts from his head, hoping that she couldn't see the slight blush on his face. "Oh, Star," once again, the alien found herself being brought out of her thoughts by the sound of his voice, "Since you're here, I have something to ask."

"Oh, what is it Leo?"

"I was wondering if you could show me a little bit around the city. Despite being on the team for a while, I haven't spent that much time in the city or even for that long."

To say that Starfire was surprised would be an understatement, but then a thought came to her, "Why me? Why not Cyborg? He is your cousin, is he not?"

"Yeah, but I checked on everyone before I came up here and you're the only one who's currently available. So, do you think you can make some time for little 'ol me?"

Starfire giggled, which made Leo's heart melt (much to his annoyance), "Sure, I would love to help you explore the city. Come!" With a big smile on her face, Starfire took to the air and began making her way to Jump City.

Leo just shook his head, "Man, that girl takes optimistic to a whole new level," laughing to himself, Leo took the form of an eagle and flew off after her.

(Song)[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+] [+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+] [+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The two teenage superheroes were having really fun time in the city. After being the one who needed to be introduced to (pretty much) everything, Starfire was really enjoying being able to help out her friend like this. Leo, on the other hand, could hardly keep himself from laughing at Starfire's eagerness. Despite him trying to force "certain" thoughts out of his head, he was smart enough to acknowledge how cute she looked when she was so happy. Or how cute she looked period. Needless to say, these were the kind of thoughts that he fought himself from having all day.

After an hour of Starfire showing Leo different sections of the city, they had decided to stop by a pizza place for some lunch **(A/N: it's the pizza place the titans always go to. Don't think they ever gave it a name in the show)**.

"I'll say," Leo started after they'd gotten their food, "This has been pretty fun. Thanks for showing me around Star."

"Oh, it was not a problem. I am happy to help one of my friends."

He laughed, "You're too nice, I have no clue how this world got lucky enough to have someone like you. Lord knows we haven't done much to deserve it," Leo muttered the last part under his breath with a small frown on his face.

"Leo? Are you alright?"

"Hmmm? Yeah I'm fine, just thinking." Just then, almost in a way to really take their minds off their awkward silence, they heard an explosion coming from the street. Quickly racing toward the edge, they saw a group of men wearing ski masks and brown coats with guns bringing huge bags of money from a bank into their van. One was in the driver's seat, two were going in to retrieve the money, and another two had their guns pointed at the people in the bank to discourage heroic thoughts.

Before either teen could even begin to make their way down there, the sound of a loud gunshot suddenly cut through the atmosphere. They saw red mist exploded from the head of one of the men and his body crumple to the ground.

The two teens just stared at the seen in slight shock. These men are robbing a bank and then one of them is quickly killed by an unseen assailant. The sound of a second gunshot brought them back to reality and they look just in time to see another robber thump to the ground, dead.

As a third gunshot struck one of their comrades and the remaining robbers began to scatter, Leo darted his eyes around his surroundings in an attempt to find this mysterious shooter. Hearing another shot, he turned his head to where it came from. A fifth and final shot and he had a lock on his target, "Starfire, follow me! I found the shooter!"

After spending the last few moments frozen in shock and horror at the events that transpired, she once again found herself snapped out of a trance by the sound of her teammate's voice, "Y-Yes, let us capture them!" Taking the form of a falcon, Leo zoomed after the shooter with Starfire right behind him.

Utilizing this form's enhanced eyesight, Leo was able to make out the shooter strapping, what appeared to be, a sniper rifle to their back and running. Pouring on the speed, Leo zoomed after the mystery figure to ensure that didn't escape. Once close enough, Leo took the form of a tiger and tackled the assailant to the ground. Morphing back to human form to look the sniper in their eyes, the young man was shocked by what he saw, "What?"

"Hello Leo," using Leo's shock as an advantage, the figure, revealed to be a man, rammed his fist into Leo's left cheek and knocked him away.

"Leo!" Starfire quickly flew down to help her friend stand and the two teens got a good look at the shooter.

He were wearing a suit of dark grey armor that covered his entire body. There were lines that ran across his body, arms, and legs that all glowed a green color. His helmet was completely smooth and had no actual features on it, excluding the glowing green eyes on the face. On his belt he had a pistol, a machete, and some kind of small stick on the back. Actually strapped on his back was his sniper rifle. In the center of his chest, was a glowing green fireball.

The man looked in Leo's direction and chuckled, "It's certainly been a long time, hasn't Leo?" He spoke with a deep, intimidating voice that had to be the work of his suit.

Starfire was shocked by his statement and looked over to her friend, who was seething in anger, "Leo, you know this man?"

"Unfortunately," was all Leo said, not taking his eyes off of the man in front of him for even a second.

"You mean you never told your new friend about me? I'm truly hurt Leo. And here I thought we were best buds. Although I'll admit, you certainly know the right company to keep," the man stated, looking Starfire up and down as if she were a piece of meat.

His anger only intensifying, Leo stepped in front of Starfire and ignited both of his fists, "What are you doing in this city?"

"Oh you know. Meeting new people, taking in the sights, and just having an overall good time," the man said casually, as if he hadn't just murdered five people in cold blood.

"You are aware that I can't let you do this."

"Do what Leo?" Without a word, Leo pointed to the area where he shot the robbers that was now flooded with police, "Oh right, that. Well, you know, we all have our own ways of doing things."

"You murdered them in cold blood!"

"Correction, I helped this city and this world. Those men were scum, stealing whatever they want just because they think they can and not giving a damn who gets hurt in the process. The world's a better place without them."

"That isn't your decision to make."

The man laughed, "Oh, I think that all of my weapons and skills would tell a different story. Oh, but where are my manners?" He turned and walked closer to Starfire, "Hey there sweetheart, name's Shot and yours?"

"Starfire," the Tameranean girl all but growled, with her eyes and fists glowing menacingly.

"Oh, feisty. I like that."

Leo stepped forward and grabbed Shot by his wrist, "You're coming with us," the way he spoke said that his statement was a question, but a fact.

Shot smirked under his helmet before turning so his green eyes were looking directly into Leo's blue ones, "You're welcome to try," then quickly than either of them could react, he punched Leo in the face, " _Try_ being the operative word."

"Leo!" Starfire's concern for her friend was quickly replaced by anger and she flew toward the man. Shot sidestepped her and delivered a strong kick to her side, which sent her sprawling across the roof.

Hearing a roar, Shot turned around just in time to be backhanded by Leo who had taken the form of a gorilla. After slamming into the door **(A/N: those doors they have where you enter the roof. You guys know what I'm talking about)** , Shot moved quickly to avoid the second gorilla fist launched at him.

Pulling out the small stick from the back of his belt, it extended into a staff and he twirled it around in his hands, "Let's dance, little boy." Snarling, Leo charged forward with a roar only for Shot to dodge the attack and slap him across the face with the end of his staff. He was surprised by the force of the blow that he couldn't avoid when the staff slammed into his side or when Shot leaped and kicked him across the face.

Distracted by bringing down Leo, Shot was oblivious to Starfire when she flew over and wrapped her arms around his torso. She then flew up into the air and threw down to the streets below. She quickly flew over to check on her friend, "Leo, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Forgot how hard he can hit," Leo stated as he stood up. The two ran to look over the edge and saw Shot running away, "Come on, we can't let him escape." Once again taking the form of a falcon, Leo took off with Starfire right behind him. Once he got close enough to the ground, Leo morphed into a cheetah and sprinted after Shot.

Looking behind himself and seeing the two heroes behind him, Shot knew that he needed a plan or they'll eventually catch up to him. Taking a medium sized green cylinder from his belt, he pulled something from it **(A/N: I looked and could not find how flashbangs are used/triggered. Sorry)** and chucked it at the heroes. They were confused for a split second for there was suddenly a blinding flash of light.

The two teens stumbled, with Starfire crashing into a building and Leo into a car, as the flashbang attacked their senses. When the two of them could finally come to, Shot was nowhere in sight.

"Damn it!" Leo slammed his fist into the ground, causing his hand to bleed.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Leo and Starfire were back at the tower, giving a briefing of what happened to the rest of their team. The four remaining titans left the tower after the alarm went off when the bank was robbed, but only found the corpses of the robbers when they arrived and their friends hurt on the ground.

"If you knew how dangerous this guy was, you should have called us Leo," Robin reprimanded, not happy that the two of them didn't call the others upon finding the sniper.

"I know, but Shot is a very dangerous man and I didn't want to needlessly put anyone in danger. If Star wasn't with me at the time, I would have gladly dealt with him on my own."

"Well, that's not the way this works cuz," Cyborg said with crossed arms, "You're part of a team, and we need to work together if we're gonna operate? Cool?" He put out his fist.

Leo sighed, but let a small smile grace his face as he pounded his cousin's fist, "Cool."

"Good," Raven spoke up, "Any useful information about this "Shot" guy?"

"Only, that we can to see him around quite frequently in this city. Do NOT underestimate him. Like I said, he's a very dangerous man."

"Alright. I'll contact the police stations to let them know to keep an eye out for Shot and to let us know immediately once they have anything. But, for now, everyone get some sleep," Robin told his team and everyone began walking to their rooms.

"So," Beast Boy slid next to Leo with a smirk on his face, "You and Starfire just, went out huh?"

Leo's face quickly turned red, "I just needed her help in showing me around the city. No big deal."

"No big deal huh? Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing! You're blushing!"

"No I'm not."

"I'm not getting into this with you," Leo quickly sped up his walk.

"Aw, come on Leo."

"NO!"

 **(Author's Note: And there ends another chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed. Like with Leo's personality, Shot's appearance just came to me as I was writing and I went with it after realizing that I liked it. Also, sorry if the name "Shot" isn't too great. I had to look to make sure that I didn't take the name of any current DC characters. Also, despite the title, he isn't a steadfast _enemy_ of the titans or of superheroes. Think of him like the Red Hood in the comics or Vigilante on the CW Arrow show (actually where I got the idea), he fights crime but does so with lethal force unlike most heroes. Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been taking a break from writing these last few days because I've been playing Telltale's "The Walking Dead: Season One". I have to say, the game itself was good but the story was depressing as hell. But, what else would I expect from a game set after the zombie apocalypse? Anyway, review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you all next time :) **


	4. Forces of Nature

**(Author's Note: Hello my loyal readers. This is TigerVolcano5000 with the next chapter of The New Titan. One thing I forgot to mention, Leo's animal forms are all midnight blue. Enjoy:)**

 **Chapter Four: Forces of Nature**

It was storming in the metropolis of Jump City, and everyone was relaxing in their homes and waiting out the storm.

Well, almost everyone.

The most recent member of the team, Leo, was currently in the form pf an ox and was pulling a rubber band using his horns. He placed the rubber band on a piece of metal and turned back to normal with a smirk on his face.

"This is gonna be good," Leo laughed evilly as he held a balloon in his hands. He placed the balloon on the rubber band and hid behind the wall.

"Hey dude."

"What are you doing?" Leo yelled at the sounds of sudden voices. He turned to see Beast Boy and Raven standing behind him. Leo quickly turned into an octopus and covered both of their mouths. He looked around for a minute before letting go and turning back to normal.

"Shhhhhh! You're gonna ruin it!"

"Ruin what?" Raven whispered back.

"Vengeance."

Beast Boy looked at him like he had three heads, "Vengeance?"

"Okay look. When we were kids, Cyborg and I used to pull pranks on each other. We hadn't done so in years...until I woke up this morning to find my BED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN OUTSIDE OF THE TOWER! Now it's payback time. Once metal brain steps over the tripwire, it releases the lever which fires the balloon of motor oil right out him," he chuckled evilly, "This is gonna be good."

"Cool," Beast Boy marveled at the balloon in his fellow shape-shifter's hands.

"This is stupid, and will only end up badly."

"Oh, you're too negative." Leo then brought his two friends behind the wall to wait for Cyborg to step over the tripwire.

"This is a bad idea," Raven stated.

"Shhhhhh".

"You can still stop this."

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Why are we hiding?"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Suddenly, realization dawned on Leo. With a yell, he turned around to see his metal cousin sitting there with the three of them. "CYBORG!. B-But, you cant be Cyborg!"

The happy look on Cyborg's face turned into one of confusion, "I can't?"

"But...wait a minute. If you're you, then who's-?" The four titans turned around to see a figure walking into the hallway.

Leo tried to teleport to stop the contraption that he had made, but even his teleporting wasn't quick enough as the person had already stepped on the tripwire. By the time he got there, the balloon had already been launched. And _slammed_ into its target!

The target was revealed to be the team's alien powerhouse: Starfire.

"Star!"

The girl sat up, covered in motor oil and confusion written on her face, "Is...this punishment? Have I done something wrong?"

"No, you didn't. _He_ did," Raven sent a glare to Leo, to which he reciprocated.

"Look Star I-. It was an accident. It wasn't meant for-." Despite his best efforts to apologize, Leo couldn't form the words.

Starfire, on the other hand, definitely had something to say, "On my planet, we have a name for those who do such terrible things. YOU ARE A-A, CLORGBAG VARBLLERNEILK!"

Lep judt looked at her as if she was speaking a different language, "What. The hell. Did you just day?"

"You heard the lady," Cyborg commented.

"I _heard_ the lady, I just have no fucking clue what she just just," Starfire and Beast Boy seemed to have a visible reaction at Leo's use of such vulgar language.

Raven shook her head, You are such a clorgbag."

"Don't insult me with words I don't know!"

"Titans!" The five turned around to see their leader running from the hallway, "Trouble!"

(Song)[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

It was a relatively peaceful night in Jump City.

Or at least it was peaceful. That us, until a bolt of lightning struck the center of the city's bridge. When the smoke cleared, there were two teenagers standing there.

The first one was a shorter boy with white skin and hair that was spiked up. He wore an orange suit with a lightning bolt on it and an orange toga. He wore orange bands around his arms and legs and had headpiece. He wore yellow sandals and small yellow bands on the top of his arms.

The second was large with light blue skin and a black/blue suit that had a cloud on it. He wore a black toga and sandals and a blue hat that stretched down to cover the entire of the back of his neck. He also had black bands wrapped around his arms and legs.

"May we have fun here, brother?" The larger one asked.

"Of course! We are Thunder and Lightning," he formed an electric spark between his hands, "We may do whatever we please." He fired a bolt of lightning from his fingertips into cable cords, "Look brother! I command the sparks to dance! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Amusing! Now listen as I make music!" Thunder clapped his hands together and emitted a blue energy wave that disconnected more cords and destroyed the area around him.

"Let all who passed this way know Lightning was here!" Lightning exclaimed as he used his powers to carve a lightning bolt into a truck.

"And Thunder too!" Thunder slammed his fists together and created a shockwave.

"Hey!" The elemental brothers turned around to see the teen titans standing there defiantly and Robin glaring at them, "You guys have caised enough trouble for one day. This ends. _Now_."

"No one gives orders to Thunder and Lightning!" Lightning waves his fist angrily at them before forming an electric orb in his hands, "TASTE MY POWER!" He flung the orb and the six teenagers avoided the devastating attack.

Leo took the form of a raven as the attack sent him into the air. Seeing Lightning on the ground, he flew toward the teen and took the form of a saber-tooth tiger as he landed on the ground. Leo growled menacingly as his opponent had sparks dancing around his hands.

Lightning fired a bolt of lightning at the changeling, who was showing impressive agility by leaping out of the way of every attack.

He pounced, smacked into his foe's chest, and slammed him into the ground. He snarled in Lightning's face, who confused Leo by smiling. He placed both of his hands in the changeling's underbelly at blasted him.

Leo was in a dazed state as he went sailing through the air. After about nine seconds, he managed to steady himself and took the form of an eagle.

Looking below, he saw that Starfire had engaged Lightning in a contest of starbolts and lightning bolts. Looking around the battefield, he saw his cousin in a strength contest with Thunder.

With Cyborg's hand in its sonic cannon form and Thunder's glowing a bright blue color, the two titans punched one another. The force of the attack sent them both flying but, whereas Cyborg was sent sprawling across the ground, Thunder caught himself by forming a cloud to fly on.

Once he had steadied himself, Thunder began firing beams of blue energy at Robin who was leaping out of the way. Diving foward, Leo flew and slammed into Thunder's chest. The force of the blow sent Thunder flying off of his cloud and to the gtound.

After seeing Raven and Beast Boy sent flying away by Lightning, Leo flew toward the electric teenage. After flying behind him, Leo morphed into a silverback gorilla and grabbed Lightning from behind.

For a few seconds, Lughtning struggled to free himself before a devious idea appeared in his head. He unleashed an electrical aura around his entire body, sending volts of power flowing through the teen.

"Hehehehehehe! Your powers are strong, but mine are stronger!" Once Leo had become weak enough from the electricity, Lightning was able to break free and knocked the boy to the ground.

Once on the ground, Leo was able to make out the sound of thunder and could feel a large shadow cast over him. He looked up to see Thunder standing over him with an arrogant smirk on his face, "Your power over the animals is impressive, blue one." He got into a fighting stances as his fust glowed, "Now rise so we may do battle."

Leo looked at him with squinted eyes, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because it is not sportsmen-like to attack an unready opponent."

Leo stood, "No! I mean, why are you and your brother destroying everything?!"

Thunder's face seemed to drop from arrogance to confusion, "Because...it is amusing?"

"Oh really?"

"Yes?" Thunder visibly flinched under Leo's glare.

"Well then, let me ask you one question. Do they look amused?" Thunder looked to where Leo was pointing and saw over a dozen civilians hiding behind their cars, all of them looking at him with fear.

"I-," Thunder suddenly found the collar of his shirt being grabbed by Leo. Even though he was nearly a foot and a half taller than the boy, Thunder found himself truly terrified by Leo. Especially sense Leo's eyes were now glowing a mild orange color.

"This isn't funny. It's wrong," Leo said through gritted teeth, his free hand ignited into flames. Before he could continue however, he was sent flying when a bolt of lightning struck him in the chest. He let out a grunt of pain as his body slammed into the side of a car. When he managed to stand up, he saw the brothers flying away. Thunder on his cloud and Lightning flying through the air with his lower body waa pure electricity.

Leo stood up, only to hold his body in pain. "Damn meta-humans," he muttered undee his breath. Slowly, he picked himself up and walked to his team.

"We need to stop those guys before they cause any more damage," Robin told the others, "Raven, search the east. Cyborg, the west. I'll take downtown. Beast Boy, Leo, and Starfire, take downtown."

"ACTUALLY," Leo interrupted, "It might be better for Beast Boy to head with Cyborg. The two of them work well together and teamwork will be important when dealing with those two."

"Alright," after they shared a look, Robin seemed to understand Leo's intentions, "Beast Boy, go with Cyborg. Leo and Starfire, you two search the skies. Anyone who finds them, contact the rest of us immediately."

Starfire turns up her nose to Leo and floats away. Leo sighed, "It's gonna be a _long_ night." He took the form of an eagle and flew after her.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The two elemental brothers land at a monument with "domino-like" stomes and a large orb in the center. They were far away from any life.

Lightning smiled at their location, "Excellent! We can make much mischief here!" He fired a bolt of lightning at the orb, causing it to detach and tumble in the stones. Lightning watched with glee as the stones tumble oe-by-one.

"Brother, did you see what I-?!" Lightning's face dropped when he saw Thunder's upset face, "Something troubles you?"

"The blue one's words. He said our fun is...wrong."

"HAHAHA! WRONG?! He speaks nonsense, brother! How can such amusement be wrong? The fun is only beginning."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Leo and Starfire were currently flying over Jump City, in search of Thunder and Lightning. Upon sighting the destroyes monument using his enhanced sight, Leo decided to land and Starfire followed.

Once they landed, Starfire immediately went to investigate the monument's remains. Leaving Leo standing there, trying to figure out a way to apologize to his friend.

 _Come on Leo, you need to just do it. You did the stupid prank against her, and now you need to apologize. Of course, she still isn't talking to you. But, I've still gotta try._

"So, I really hope that these were those metas. Otherwise, this is the worst display of public art I've ever seen," Leo joked, hoping to break the ice.

"You are not funny. You are a clorbag varbllerneilk," she said simply before turning her nose and walking away.

Leo sighed, "Okay, look Starfire. You're mad, I totally get that. You have every right to be. That prank I pullee waa stupid and immature. But I'm gonna need you to be responsible. We're on the same SUPERHERO team, we need to be able to trust one another. Tell me what I can do to make it up to you and I will."

"There is nothing that you can do," Starfire didn't even stop walking or look.

Now, Leo waa starting to get annoyed, "You know, you aren't exactly being the easiest person to deal with right now."

This got a reaction from Starfire, who turned around with an angry look on her face, "Excuse me?!"

"You heard me! I've been TRYING to apologize to you ALL DAY and all I get from you is the silent treatment,and cold answers! Read my lips! I. AM. SORRY! ALRIGHT?! I'm sorry! I really am! I feel bad, now the ABSOLUTE LEAST thing you could do is accept my apology so we can move on and we can focus on the mission at hand!"

"It is difficult for me to focus on the mission at hand with the knowledge that one of my teammates and so-called "friend" is a clorbag varbllerneilk!"

"Stop calling me names I don't understand!" Their screaming match continued for another few minutes, so loud to the point where civilians were avoiding them as much as possible. "You know what?!" Leo suddenly stopped himself from yellibg before taking in a deep breath and letting it out. "Forget it," this sent Starfire into a tailspin, "I'm done with this crap. You don't wanna forgive me for a stupid prank that was a TOTAL ACCIDENT?! Fine. I'm done. You wanna know why? Because YOU are not worth this aggrivation!"

After his rant, Leo walked away to investifate further. Because he immediately turned around, Leo didn't see the hurt look on Starfire's face.

"Lover's quarrel?" The two titans suddenly looked up to see the two elemental brothers flying through the air. With a laugh, the brothers began throwing energy-based attacks at the teens.

Leo saw Lightning land near him and teleported out of the way of a lightning blast. Once he reappeared, he took the form of a cheetah and sped of to his opponent. Lightning began firing off multiple electric blasts at the shape-shifter, but Leo was putting his speed and agility to goid use and was leaping out of the way of every attack.

Leo pounced, but Lightning flew out of the way. Lightning formed an orb of electricity in his hands and threw it like a baseball at Leo, who changed it an eagle and took to the skies at the last second. Leo then took the form of a snake and wrapped himself around Lightning's eyes.

"Get off of me!" Lightning tried to pull the snake off of his face, but Leo had a tight grip. Leo then changed into a fly and separated himself from Lightning. After flying above his head, he changed into a gorilla. His weight was too much for Lightning and the meta was forced to the ground.

Sending an electrical aura out over his body, Lightning flung Leo off of his body. Hearing a yell from away, Lightning turned in time to be tackled away by Starfire. Seeing his teammate take away Lightning, Leo decided to turn his attention to the other elemental brother.

Morphing into the form of a bull, Leo charged foward and rammed into Thunder. The force behind the attack sent him flying into a wall. Raising his hand, Thunder fired off a blue beam energy at Leo who dodged by taking the form of a monkey. Leo began running at quick speeds to avoid every blast that Thunder sent his way.

Leo leaped near Thunder's feet before taking the form of a bear and swatting him away with the back of his paw.

After Thunder crashed into the wall, Leo turned back to hunan and teleported in front of the meta. With one hand ignited in flames, Leo grabbed Thunder by his collar. "Look, I don't want to hurt you. And, despite what you've done, I have a reasonable assumption that you don't want to hurt me either "

"Pain does not amuse us," Thunder said emotionlessly. Leo could see the truth in his eyes.

"This is why you and your brother need to stop this crap now. If you don't, it'll only be a matter of time before innocent people get hurt. And, if that happens, I'll have no choice but to REALLY bring you two down." Thunder didn't reguster Leo's threat, but rather what he said about people getting hurt.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Leo was able to detect a shadow moving in the distance. Looking up, he saw an old man with a long white beard and a bamboo hat. In front of him, was a camera-like object on stands. He began turning a crank on the side and saw the front of the device fall off, revealing a red circle that was glowing brighter with each passing second.

It took Leo all but mere seconds to figure out what the man was planning. He turned to his teammate, "STARFIRE!" Releasing his grip on Thunder, Leo quickly teleported to Starfire's location. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Leo teleported himself and Starfire away as a large laser was fired from the man's device.

The two titans found themselves miles away from the metas and the man. They were somewhere in a forest. "Star, are you alright?" Leo's vouce held none of the aggression or irritation from their argument earlier, now it was laced with nothing but concern.

"Y-Yes, I am fine," Starfire felt heat rushing to her face as Leo still had one arm wrapped around her waist. _One strong arm_ , the tameranean girl couldn't help but think.

"Good. Alright so, we found Thunder and Lightning but lost them because of some weird old man with a laser camera. This has certainly been a great night," Leo sighed and rubbed his temples tiredly.

"Leo?" The boy turned abd look surprused when he saw the depressed look on Starfire's face.

"What's up Star?"

Said girl rubbed her arm and refused to meet Leo's eyes, "I wanted to say...that I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"For my behavior regarding your..."prank" from earlier."

This certainly threw Leo for a spin, "What?"

"You have apologized multiple times and I was being stubborn. Now, I am the one that is sorry."

Leo's face sodtened, "You aren't the one that needs to apologize Star. Next time, I'll give you guys a warning when I want to prank Cyborg. Not Cyborg though, for obvious reasons," the two teens shared a laugh.

"Now," Starfire's face hardened, "Those evil brothers must apologize."

"I don't think they're evil Star, I think they're just misunderstood."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Thunder and Lightning were currently walking with the old man from before, having been convinced by the man to follow him.

 _(Earlier)_

 _After the laser was fired, the area had been reduced to rubble._

 _"Your gifts are your own," the brothers heard from the darkness, "Who are they to tell you how to use them?"_

 _"Who's there?!" Lightning yelled, "Show yourself!"_

 _"As you wish," the man calmly walked from the shadows, "I am but a humble old man. Whose powers come from nature, not unlike your own. Come with me, and you can sow as much deatruction as you please." He began walking away._

 _"Yes! More fun!" Before Lightning could follow, Thunder placed his hand and his brother's shoulder._

 _"...Will we harm anyone?"_

 _"What?! The blue one has poisoned your mind!" He yelled in his brother's face, pointing a finger._

 _Thunder turned to the old man, "This desteuction, will we harm the innocent?"_

 _"Would it matter if you did. You are unique. Gifted. Better. Why should anything interfere with your enjoyment? I am going. Follow, if you wish," with those words, the man walked off._

 _"Come brother, and leave your foolish thoughts behind." With those final words, Lightning walked after the old man. After taking one final look at the destruction that had been caused, Thunder followed them._

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The three of them were now in a field surrounded by dummies made from materials around the earth.

Lightning was not amused, "Stick and leaves?! Is this some kind of joke?! There is no fun in blasting such frail targets!"

"Are you certain young master? Try it. You might enjoy it more then you believe." With a scoff, Lightning fired an electrical bolt from his hand and obliterated a dumny in a blaze of fire.

"Dancing lights! Pleasing!"

"Let Thunder try his hand." Forming an orb in his hands, Thunder tossed it at another dummy. The second it made contact, the dummy exploded in a sound louder than the meta's namesake, "Wonderous noise!"

"See brother? There is no harm in our fun."

"And there is so much fun to be had," at the man's words, the elemental brothers shared a look and a smirk.

What transpirde next was a cycle of the brothers destroying eveey dummy in sight. Lightning flew across the field, blasting away with glee. Leaping from the cloud he flew on, Thunder slammed a fist into the ground and uprooted more. In less than two minutes, every single dummy had been annihilated.

"More targets, old man!" (Lightning)

"Yes please, give us more! (Thunder)

"That won't be necessary. You have both done quiet enough." The old man took a metal disc woth an "S" on it. He chucked the disc into the air, whete it stopped and began to spin. Electeicity began to crackle as it struck each and every fallen dummy.

The orange spots began to connect until they formed a humanoid figure. A final beam touched its heart as the man pulled out a staff with the same "S" as on the figure's forehead "Rise." With a loud sound, the figure slowly stood into the air. "Burn fire! Burn it all!" The beast let out a loud roar before it turns its attention to a city far away.

Standing in the distance, however, were the titans. Robin glared at the fiery humanoid, "Didn't anyone ever tell you? Play with fire, and you're gonna get burned.

"Brother, what have we done?" Thunder stated as he and his brother looked shocked at what they had part in creating.

"Titans go!" Robin leaped up and threw freeze discs in an attempt to put out the beast, but to no avail.

Cyborg and Starfire fired off their sonic cannon and starbolts respectively, but they seemed to be a mere annoyance to the behemoth. It roared before slamming its fist to the ground, but the heroes were able to move out of the way just in time.

Raven levitated into the air with her eyes glowing white, "Fire can't spread if there's nothing to burn. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Her magic uprooted several trees.

Robin understood her thought process, "Good idea! Guys! Help her out!" Beast Boy and Leo changed into buffalos and used their immense strength tovknock down entire trees. The two of them along with the others began throwing trees and pounds of dirt at the beast. The figure was soon covered in a large cloud of dust.

"Is he out?" Beast Boybasked after reverting to human form. When the sm9ke cleared, the figure stood in a blaze of glory.

"You really need to learn when to shut up, " Leo glared. The figure continued to march foward.

"Go boys!" The old man called, "Fire is your creation. They have no right to destroy your fun."

""Yes!" We must fight!" Lightning was much more enthusiastic than Thunder.

"But brother-."

"Bah! Do not annoy me with your foolish concerns! Come!" With a sad look, Thunder followed his brother to combat.

Locking eyes with the old man, Robin glared before running after him. Raven and Cyborg fired their energy blasts at the beast in their attempts to stop it. Their combined attempts eventually suceeded in putting out its flames. For about five seconds, before the fiery humanoid lighted itself back up.

It backhanded the two titans into the ground, hard. As they attempted to stand, they were both sent flying by blasts of lightning. With a smirk, Lightning flew towards the two titans.

Thunder was about to join in the fight but was blocked by Leo, who had taken the form of a lion.

"Stand aside, blue one!" Leo's only respinse was a roar of challenge. With glares, the two meta-humans charged at one another. Before Thunder could punch, Leo had pounced and his body weight had knocked the larger man to the ground.

Using his above average strength, Thunder threw the changeling off of his body. Cupping his hands together, Thunder fired a large beam of energy. Leo seemingly dissapeared just seconds before the attack hit.

With glowing blue fists, Thunder searched around the area for his foe. Little did he know, Leo was currently crawling on his back in the form of a spider. He then changed into a monkey and began screeching and pounding on Thunder's head.

The larger man tried to pull the monkey off of his head, but Leo's grip was strong. Leo then changed intoba fly and left Thunder's body. But only for a few moments. He then changed into a gorilla and slammed both of his fists into Thunder's side.

As the larger man went sprawling across the ground, Leo changed back to human form.

"I...do not wish to harm you," Thunder said as he slowly stood.

"But you want to destroy homes and wipe out innocent lives?"

"No."

"Well then why are you doing this?"

"My brother and I-. The older one said that our gifts make us unique. Better."

"He lied to you. Your gifts don't make you better, they just make you different. How you use them is what really counts."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

"It seems your powers have their limits," Lightning commented as he stood over the unconscious forms of Raven and Cyborg. "But mine has none," before he could land the final blow, however, he was sendly sent flying into a tree. When he stood, he got the shock (no pun intended) of his life when he saw Thunder standing there defiantly. "You betray me?"

"We have done wrong, my brother. Our fun MUST stop."

"No one commands Lightning! Not even Thunder!" Lightning sent a bolt of electricity which hit his brother dead in the center of his chest.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Elsewhere, Robin is locked in melee combat with the mysterious old man. He is making his way down hill as he continued to dodge staff strikes from the man, who was showing impressive agility.

He sidestepped one of the man's attacks, which hit the tree. When the end of the staff hit the wood, it burned the tree as if it were a hot iron. Pulling out his own staff, Robin charged and the two continued their struggle.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The rest of the team is on the hill, fighting as hard as they could to stop the fire beast.

While they deal with the beast, the two elemental brothers continued their own battle. Thunder was sent into a tree as Lightning grabbed him by his shirt collar, his hand was crackling with electricity.

"Tell me brother...are we still having fun?"

"No," Lightning muttered, realization finally seaming to dawn on him.

"Observe." Lightning followed where Thunder was pointing and saw all six of the titans continuing to struggle against the beast. "They also have gifts, but they use them for good. While we use ours for dangerous fun. If we are so special brother, then let us act special. We must help."

"But how? Our gifts can only destroy."

"True. But together we have another gift." The two brothers shared a smirk before dissapearing in a column of bright white light.

Elsewhere, the six titans stood at the very edge of the town in a final attempt to stop the beast. Leo glared at it while in his elephant form. _Nothing we've done is stopping it for long. I might have to use one of my two forbidden forms. I won't be able to control myself if I enter either of those forms, but they might be the only way for me to stop this thing._

Before either the titans or the beast could make a final move, they heard the sound of thunder and saw a lightning strike. For some reason, Leo could swore that he could see the two elemental brothers in the sky.

Just then, it started to rain. As it did, the beast began to roar in pain. No matter where it tried to go, the beast couldn't escape the rain. Within mere seconds, its flames were put out and its earthy body began to crumble into dust.

Shortly after the beast was destroyed, the titans were met by the brothers.

"I am sorry for the trouble we've caused," Thunder said while bowing. He nudged his brother.

Lightning bowed too, "I am...also sorry."

Leo placed out his fist and Thunder (after looking confused for a second) punched it, "You have taught us much, blue one. Thank you."

"No problem. I was similar to you two when I first got my powers so I can relate. Here," he handed Thunder and Lightning two black wristbands, "These are communicators that I made a while ago to keep in contact with associates and friends of mine. You guys want any advice on maintaining self-control on your powers or just to talj, give me a call." The brothers each took and put on a wristband.

"Thank you blue one," Lightning spoke. With a few more words, the two elemental brothers flew off. As the titans began their trek home, Leo and Starfire held back.

"So...just to make sure, we're good right? I'm no longer a clorbag varbllerneilk?"

Starfire giggled, to which Leo felt heat rising to his face, "No. Now you are a...milnip wusserloop."

"Cool," those words reached Leo's brain after a few seconds, "Wait a minute. That's a good thing, right?" Starfire giggled again before floating away, "Wait Star. Answer me! I WILL NOT BE IGNORED!"

 **(Author's Note: And another chapter comes to its end. Wow, one of my longest to date. You'll notice that Leo took Beast Boy's place in this episode. Because Leo is the main character, he'll be the primary focus even in actual episodes. Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	5. Switched

**(Author's Note: Guess who is back with another chapter? Enjoy:)**

 **Chapter Five: Switched**

It's a dark room, completely silent. Suddenly, a light is shown and a small stage covered by a red curtain is revealed. The curtain opens, revealing a picture of the Titans Tower followed by a puppet version of Robin. "Titans, go!" The puppet Robin called out, before turning around and seeing puppet versions of all titans just sitting there. "Hey! Aren't you guys coming?"

"What's the point? We'll never defeat the Puppet King," Puppet Raven said in a monotone voice.

"He's too formidable and powerful, not to mention good looking," Puppet Starfire said.

"Yeah, we might as well just surrender now," Puppet Cyborg commented.

"Dude, I'm pretty we already have," Puppet Beast Boy pointed out.

"Amen to that," Puppet Leo said.

"Bravo, bravo," a mysterious voice said from above, "But, enough rehearsal. It's time to start the show," he said as he dropped the puppets to the ground.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Raven was levitating in the living room, her legs crossed, eyes closed, and muttering to herself, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

"Raven! Raven!" The empathic girl found herself broken out of her meditative trance by the sound of her only female teammate's voice.

"Yes?"

"Pardon my interruption, but I was wondering if you had seen Robin?"

"No?"

"Well, perhaps you have seen Cyborg?"

"No."

"Beast Boy?"

"No."

"What about Leo?"

"My eyes are _closed_ Starfire, I haven't _seen_ anyone."

"What's this I hear about Leo?" The two girls turned to see the boy in question walking into the room with his hands in his pockets.

"Leo!" Starfire flew up to the boy excitedly, "You are here! It is…quiet with everyone gone."

"Not _that_ quiet," Raven muttered under her breath.

"MAIL CALL!" Leo and Starfire flinched while Raven screamed and fell at the sound of Cyborg's loud voice. The three teens turned to see Robin, Cybirg, and Beast walking through the door and the metal teen holding a box.

"Friends! You're back!" Starfire flew up to them just as excitedly as she had with Leo.

Leo smirked as he walked up slower and more calmly then his redhead teammate, "So, where have you guys been?"

"We found this on the doorstep," Cyborg answered as he put a large box down.

"Most likely it's fanmail. Probably a gift from one of my many admirers," Beast Boy said, with a confident smirk and wiggling eyebrows. Raven and Leo rolled their eyes.

Robin knelt down to examine the box, "Actually, it doesn't say who it's from."

Leo shrugged, "Well, only one way to find out," he opened the box and his eyes widened a bit at its contents, "Weird."

Robin looked in, 'Cool."

Cyborg checked it out, "Cool." Starfire looked and giggled.

"Honestly," Beast Boy spoke up as he looked at what was inside the box, "I waa kinda hoping for chocolate."

Cyborg reached into the box and pulled out a puppet version of himself, "Aw, isn't that cute? Puppet Cy has a light up eye."

"Yeah, they got all the details just righr," Robin commented as he pulled at the belt of his puppet.

"Speak for yourself," Beast Boy scoffed as he held up his puppet, "I'm _way_ better looking than this. And taller."

"Someone certainly has a _lot_ of time on their hands," Raven muttered as she pulled at the hood of her puppet's hood.

"Good, so I'm not the only one who is creeped out by this," Leo looked at his puppet with slightly widened eyes, uncomfortable with how much detail was put into them.

Starfire laughed at her puppet, "I have never seen such a whimsical device. "Hello Starfire"," she imitated her puppet before shaking its hand, "Hello, tiny wooden replica of Starfire."

Leo rolled his eyes before tossing his puppet back into the box, he wanted _nothing_ to do with this. Figuring that he'd practice more on his levitation power, Leo walked out of the room while simultaneously trying to drine out the sounds of his teammates messing with their puppets.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Leo was currently in his room, levitating a few inches off of his bed in a meditative state. The room that the titans had made for him wasn't anything special. His walls and carpet were blue, along with his blanket. His bed was placed against the wall and there was a nightstand next to his bed with a lamp on it. His room didn't really have anything fancy, he not really having a need for them.

The sun had gone down awhile ago and Leo waa grateful for the lack of noise. In the past, mastering a new ability was always difficult and he needed quiet to focus. When first discovering his pyrokinesis, he could hardly control how hot his flames would be and couldn't control what he turned into when he discovered his shape-shifting ability.

But, despite the dead silence, he still could only _barely_ concentrate. Although he couldn't figure out why, he just had a feeling that something bad was gonna happen.

His eyes shot open and he dropped on his bed when he heard the sound of Starfire screaming, "STAR!" Leaping off of his bed abd out of his room, Leo raced down the gall to the source of the scream. The knowledge that one of his friends could be in danger sent adrenaline coursing through Leo's veins, so he was running as fast as his legs would carry him.

As he continued running, he saw his two female teammates lying on the floor, "Star! Rae! Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine, Starfire just ran out of her room screaming," Raven saud as she dusted off her cloak.

Leo looked over her shoulder and and saw his three male teammates, "Hey boys. Did you come out here because of the screaming? Because everyone is alright." As he looked closer, however, he saw that their eyes were glowing an ominous light blue color. "Guys?" His eyes widened when he saw Cyborg charging at him.

He leaped back just as Cyborg brought his fists down on the floor. "CUZ! What the hell is wrong with you?!" His only response was another punch which he dodged. With a growl, Leo morphed into a gorilla, beat his chest, and roared. The two cousins charged and they began a contest of strength.

In their bewilderment, Starfire and Raven turned in time to avoid a kick from Robin and a chomp from Beast Boy who had turned into a velociraptor. "Beast Boy, it's me!" Raven tried to get through to her friend as she put up a shield as Beast Boy tried to bite her. "Don't make me hurt you!" With a headbutt, Beast Boy broke the shield and was only _centimeters_ away from his fang touching her flesh.

Robin took three gray small rings from his belt and threw them at Starfire. She shot down the first two, but the third one was more powerful and the explosion sent her to the floor. Beast Boy had turned into a gorilla and grabbed her along with Raven, with Cyborg holding an unconscious Leo.

"Friends, why are you attacking?" The confusion was evident on her face and in her voice.

"They are not your friends anymore," the three teenagers heard a voice. From the shadows stepped a small figure that looked like a living puppet. He had black hair, wore a gold crown, a red shirt with a white diagonal stripe, gret shorts, gold bracelets and shoulder pads, and a medal. "They are my puppets," he reached behind him and pulled out the puppets of Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, " _These_ are your friends."

"Star...fire," the Robin puppet spoke.

"Raven," the Cyborg puppet said.

"Help," the Beaat Boy puppet got out.

Starfire gasped while Raven glared, "Release them!"

The Puppet King chuckled, "I'm sorry, but you're not in control," he pulled out a long grey remote. It resembled two plus signs being put together with two lights on the left side glowing red and white and a light on the right side glowing blue, "You don't command, _I_ command _you_ ," the two top lights glowed orange a light blue, just like Starfire and Raven, "And with the Teen Titans out of the way, the Puppet King will command the entire city."

It was at that moment that Leo regained consciousness. Hearing his friends in pain, he quickly teleported out of Cyborg's grip and behind the Puppet King. When the villain turned around, he was grabbed by the collar and chucked across the floor. His remote slid out of his hand, "My control!" An orange and blue light shot forth from the remote and went in Raven and Starfire. Leo grabbed onto Raven and Starfire before teleporting out of the tower. The Puppet King growled, "We must find them."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The three teenagers appeared in an alley in the city. He let out a sigh, "That wasn't where I thought this day was heading," he muttered before turning to the girls, "Are you girls okay?"

"We're fine," Raven said...from Starfire's body?

"Raven?"

"What is the matter, Leo?" Starfire said...from Raven's body. She looked to the side and gasped when she found herself looking at her own face. "Raven?"

Raven's eyes widened slightly, "Star...fire?"

"You are me! (Gasps), and I am you!"

Leo looked back and forth between his two friends, "I saw a movie like this once," he saw Raven glaring at him, "Your glare didn't scare me before, and its even less intimidating in Star's body. Let's go." The three of them walked iut of the alley and down the empty street. As they walked, Leo could hear Starfire beginning to hyperventilate. Leo put a hand on her shoulder, "Star, calm down."

"I'm sorry Leo, but you surely understand my unease," as she continued to speak, she did so at a faster pace, "Robin, Cyborg, and Beaat Boy have been turned into dolls by a mad man called the Puppet King who has taken control of their bodies which he is using to hunt us down, and Raven and I are in the wrong bodies and-," as Starfire spoke frantically, black energy appeared around objects and melted them.

Starfire stopped speaking when Raven placed a firm hand on her shoulder, " _Starfire,_ you need to calm down. My powers are based on emotion. The more you feel, the more energy that you will release."

"But what if we can't find them? What if our friends are doomed? What if I am stuck looking like this forever?" She placed her hands in her cheeks.

"We will be okay. I don't know how, but we will rescue the others and we will get our bodies back," then Raven realized something, "What's wrong with the way I look?"

"Nothing!" Starfire took a step back with a drop of sweat on her head.

"Alright," Leo quickly got in between the two girls, in order to prevent any conflict, "We now what we have to do, so let's so that."

"Look!" Starfire pointed into the sky, "Beast Boy!" The other two look into the sky and saw a green hawk with blowing blue eyes flying in the air.

Leo's eyes widened when he saw the hawk's eyes spot them. He grabbed each girl by their hand, "Correction, _zombie_ Beast Boy. RUN!" Leo took off with both girls in toe. Seeing that his fellow changeling wasn't going to lose them anytime soon, Leo decided to duck into an alley.

Suddenly, Robin dropped to the ground and slowly pulled out his retractable bo staff. Hearing a snarl, they turn around to see Beast Boy in the form of a tiger. Igniting his fists, Leo fired a fireball at the feet of the two mind-controlled superheroes. Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind by Cyborg. "RUN!" He told the girls, doubting that they'd be able to fight because of them each being in each other's bodies.

Suddenly, perhaps because of her high level of qnxiety, a black energy object courtesy of Starfire appeared beneath Raven. The girl screamed as she was launched into the air. "Wait for me please!"

Leo morphed into a fly to escape Cyborg's grip before he crushed him by morphing into a bear. He then turned and roared at Beast Boy, who roared back before they charged. Leo swung his paw, to which Beast Boy dodged and pounced on him.

Robin leaped behind him and used his staff to swerp his legs. Seconds before his back hit the ground, he turned into a snake and slipped from beneath Beast Boy. He then turned into a gorilla and proceeded to backhand Robin before picking up Beast boy and throwing him into a dumpster. Hearing a strange sound, he turned to see Cyborg charging his sonic cannon.

Leo morphed back to his human form and ignited his fists. The two cousins fired their attacks, energy versus fire. The clash was only close for a seconds before Leo put in more power and pushed his cousin back. The stream of flame struck the zombified Cyborg and sent him away.

"Leo!" Leo turned to see his friends running to him, most likely from a hiding spot. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. A little sore and a little tired, but I'm fine." At that moment, their three zombified friends stepped back onto the scene.

Not wanting to be on the sidelines anymore, Raven stepped foward in a fighting stance. She looked back at Starfire, "Quick! How do I use starbolts?"

"Think righteous fury."

"Your alien strength?"

"Boundless confidence," Starfire said with confidence, making a muscular pose.

Raven sighed, turned around, and grabbed Starfire's shoulders, "Never mind."

"You girls just stay behind me," Leo waved to the girls before turning back to his mind-controlled friends. He changed into a lion and let out a mighty roar.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Raven's head. She grabbed Starfire's shoulders again, "I have an idea for yoy to fly. Remember those words I'm saying?"

"Of course!" She took and let out a deep breath, "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Starfire grabbed Raven's arm as black energy appeared underneath her before they both shot into the sky. Leo saw this, turned into a falcon, and flew after them as fast as he could.

As Starfire began to gain control, she slowed down. Eventually, enough to where Leo was able to catch up to them.

Starfire looked back to Raven, "I wish to stop now! Please tell me how to stop."

"Look at the ground and imagine-," before Raven could finish her sentence, Starfire did what she said. "WAIT!" Suddenly Starfire and Raven fell to the ground, the former seemingly losing the ability to fly. Seeing this, Leo quickly flew after them, turned into a pterodactyl, and flew underneath them. All three titans crashed into the ground.

"Ow," Starfire squeaked. Seeing someone coming, Raven grabbed her two teammates and pulled them behind a dumpster. They looked up to see Beast Boy sniffing for them in the shape of a mouse. Seeing Starfire about to make a noise, Leo turned into a snake and wrapped around her mouth. All of them were tense as Beast Boy continued sniffing.

"Enough!" The mind-controlled changeling turned back to normal and joined Robin and Cyborg. The Puppet King appeared from the shadows, holding his remote in one hand and the three puppets in the other. "Those three will not be a menace to our plans for much longer. They won't be able to prevent the ceremony anyway."

"Ceremony?" Beast Boy questioned.

"What ceremony?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh, just a small ceremony. That will _destroy_ you three, and make your bodies mine forever," he turned to their mindless bodies, "Come my puppets."

The titans didn't make a sound as the Puppet King walked away with their friends.

Starfire grabbed onto Leo and Raven, "Come on! We have to save them!"

"How?!" Raven scoffed as she pulled her arm away from the alien powerhouse, "Leo is the only one of us who can actually do _anything_. What are we supposed to do? Help save them with my unusable powers while your emotions get us blown up. Nice flying by the way," Raven muttered the last part as she turned around with her arms crossed.

Starfire glared from underneath her hood, "At least I am _able_ to fly. On my planet, even a newborn can experience the joy of flight! But you are too busy being grumpy and rude to feel anything at all!"

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but my emotions are dangerous. I can't afford to feel anything. You may have my body, but you know nothing about me."

"ENOUGH!" Both girls visibly flinched at the volume of Leo's voice. They looked to see that Leo was very angry, "You have GOT to be kidding me! Our friends have had their bodies stolen by some _puppet freak_ who wants to take our this city, and you guys want to waste time arguing?! Raven's right, I'm apparently the only one that can do anything. You two go back to the tower, I'll deal with this myself." He then turned into a eagle and dissapeared into the night, leaving the two girls with their thoughts.

"Perhaps," Starfire spoke softly after a few seconds of silence, "Leo is right. And, if you and I are to overcome our current ordeal, then we must know everything about each other. So, begin sharing please."

Raven looked at her for a moment before she allowed a small smile to grace her lips, "Alright," the two sat on the floor with crossed legs, "I waa born in a place called Azarath."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Leo was flying over the city in his eagle form, scanning for his friends. Soon, he was able to spot Beast Boy. Careful to avoid the animal, Leo positioned himself over the building that he appeared to be guarding.

Changing back to normal, Leo grabbed onto the roof with one hand. Using his free hand, he willed a flame to his finger and cut out a decent sized portion of a window. Take the form of a monkey, Leo carefully crawled into the building and began scanning for the Puppet King.

He eventually found the madman, holding his three friends near a a pan that was lit with light blue fire and surrounded by candles. He pointed to Robin and Cyborh, who stood only a few feet away, "Search and destroy. I do _not_ want an audience." Without any kind of sound, they went to join Beast Boy outside. The Puppet King then pulled out a vial of blue liquid, "Well titans, the time has come for your grand finale," he poured in the liquid and the fire grew brighter. He grabbed them and all that they could do was yell, "Oh, don't worry. I promise to take good care of your bodies "

 _Oh, hell no!_ Leo leapt from his position and turned into a pterodactyl, letting out a screech that attracted the attention of The Puppet King. Before he could react, Leo grabbed him with his feet and pushed him into a wall. He grabbed his friends with one foot and threw the villain away with the other. Leo then turned back to normal as he held all three of his teammates in his arms.

"Leo?" The Robin puppet questioned.

"Yeah." He saw the Puppet King standing up.

The villain raised his remote and the three brainwashed heroes walked over to him, "Go my puppets! Capture him!"

Leo placed his friends behind a box, "Stay here." Leo turned into a rhino and charged foward. Cyborg was the one who ran to intercept him, grabbing him by the horn and holding him in place. Leo quickly changed into a bear and clawed Cyborg away.

Beast Boy morphed into a tiger while Robin took out his staff and they both charged. Leo backhanded Robin away before Beast Boy pounced on him. Leo gritted his teeth as his fellow changeling slashed across his arm. Turning into a gorilla, Leo got a better grip on Beast Boy and threw him across the floor.

Suddenly, something exploded upon contact with his back and the shape-shifting roared in pain. Before he could make a move, he was smacked in the chest courtesy of Robin's staff.

Robin took out his grappling hook and fired it, the weapon wrapping around Leo's legs and causing him to fall and revert to human form.

Hearing the sound of laughing, Leo looked up to see the Pupoet King standing there with his remote in one hand and Leo's puppet in the other. "You lose, titan," his remote and Leo's body was glowing black. Leo grunted in pain as he could feel something inside of him being forcefully pulled out.

Out of nowhere, a figure flew into the Puppet King and threw him down. Feeling a whole lot better, Leo looked to see Raven floating there. "Rae?" He felt someone undoing the rope around him and saw Starfire doing so using Raven's powers, "Star?"

"Leo! You are alright!" Starfire grabbed Leo and pulled him into a hug.

"You girls seem like you got a hang of things."

"Yeah," Raven replied as she helped him up, "Part of it was thanks to you."

"Glad I could be helpful," Leo smirked. He then winced as he felt blood dripping down his arm from Beast Boy's claws. They heard a roar and saw Beast Boy walking to them as a gorilla, accompanied by Robin and Cyborg.

Taking the form of a velociraptor, Leo leaped up and landed on Cyborg. Raven flew forth and crashed into Beast Boy, leaving Starfire to deal with Robin.

"Robin, I do not wish to fight you," Starfire pleaded, but she was merely talking to a mindless zombie version of her friend. Robin shot foward with a kick, which Starfire was _barely_ able to dodge. Her face turned serious as black energy surrounded her hand, "But I will if I must!" Black energy spread across Robin's entire body. Starfire then lifted him into the air and threw him imto a wall.

Raven used her body's alien strength to lift Beast Boy's gorilla form onto the walkways above. The changeling brought his fists up and slammed them down onto Raven. Only having limited knowledge and experience in using Starfire's power, Raven found herself being pushed down down Beast Boy. Jumping a bit into the air, Raven shot both of her feet into Beast Boy's stomach and sent him into a wall.

Leo was currently in the form of a mouse, dodging a barrage of blasts from his cousin's sonic cannon. Leaping into the air, he quickly turned into a hummingbird. While in the air, Leo changed into a wolf and landed on Cyborg. He began trying to bite Cyborg's face, but the metal teen swatted him off like it was nothing. Leo then morphed into an elephant and wrapped his trunk around Cyborg. Before the metal teen could react, he lifted him up and charged foward into a wall.

"AHHHHHH! Leo, Raven, help!" Being the quicker one, Raven shot herself foward and wrapped her arms around Robin and pulled him away from Starfire. "Not me, THEM!" Raven looked where Starfire was pointing and saw the Puppet King standing over the fire with the three titan puppets.

"The Puppet King will so be in command."

Raven's eyes glowed green as her rage increased, "NO!" She thrust her hand foward and blasted a beam of green energy. The beam struck the ground near the villain and caused an explosion. The Puppet King was sent back and his remote went flying through the air before landing in the fire.

"MY CONTROL!" The remote exploded and the fire grew nearly three times larger and a face seemed to appear. The Puppet King's face glowed and the light seemed to be sucked out, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Beams of red, white, and green energy shot forth from the three puppets and went flying towards the mindless bodies. The red energy flew into Robin, the white into Cyborg, and the green into Beast Boy. Blue energy suddenly shot forth from Starfire's actual body and orange from Raven's actual body. The two energy streams crossed before the blue went into Raven and the orange into Starfire, effectively putting the two teen girls back into their rightful bodies.

Eventually, the six titans stumbled together. Starfire looked over her body in wonder, "We are all back to normal!" She spread her arms and brought all of her friends into a hug.

"NOOOO!" The titans soun around to see the Puppet King still on the floor, "The magic! Without it, I'm just a-," he never finished his sentence as the light faded from his face and he fell motionless to the floor.

"Creepy," Leo basically said what they were all thinking.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Like usual, Raven was meditating in the living room.

"Raven," the empathic girl heard Starfire's voice from behind.

"I haven't seen Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, or Leo," Raven answered before the question could be asked.

"Truthfully," Starfire said while rubbing her arm, "I am wishing to join you in meditation."

This threw Raven for a loop, "Really?" She nodded, "Alright." Starfire flew next to Raven and crossed her legs, "Find your center. Focus your energies, and-."

The two began muttering in unison, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Just then, Leo walked in and looked surprised to see the two girls meditating. Without a word, Leo opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. This action caused the girks to turn, Starfire being the one to greet him, "Hello Leo."

"Hey ladies. I'm a little surprised to see the two of you meditating."

"Yeah, Starfire asked. Care to join us?" Raven asked.

"Nah, I don't want to be a bother. You girls have fun though," as he turned, Leo had a smile on his face. Starfire and Raven were like actual personifications of the day and night, and he was glad to see that they could come together. Despite their differences, Leo had a feeling that the friendship between the two of them was gonna be life-long.

 **(Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed. Like I said, Leo is gonna have a large role even in actual episodes. In fact, certain events from the show will be completely changed in this story. So just be prepared. Also, I'm not gonna do every episode in the series. Only the ones that I find necessary to the plot. Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	6. Outside Help

**(Author's Note: Hey guus. Yeah, I'm back. Not much to say this time, school has been a pain in my ass. Enjoy:)**

 **Chapter Six: Outside Help**

Leo was meditating in the living room, while simultaneously levitating just over two feet in the air. Seeing as how he was alone in the tower, he figured that this was the perfect opportunity to practice his new skill in a calm and quiet environment.

The rest of his team was currently on an underwater mission to stop a rogue criminal by the name of "Trident". Not all six members of the team could go because Cyborg hasn't finished the installation of a sixth seat in the T-Sub.

Seeing as how a shape-shifter was essential for the mission, Robin believed that only one would be necessary for the mission and Leo opted to stay behind but told the team to contact him if he was needed.

He was suddenly snapped out of his musings by a loud beeping noise. Opening his eyes and falling to his feet, Leo raced to the computer. His eyes widened before he squinted at the message on the screen, "Found you." Leo was currently staring at an image of Shot, the assassin that he and Starfire had fought about a week and a half ago.

After he had made it clear to the others about how dangerous a man Shot was, Cyborg had installed an alarm specifically for the assassin. This made it so that they would know if Shot appeared anywhere in the city.

Since his team was out, this was the perfect opportunity for Leo to bring Shot in. It wasn't that Leo hated their help (they were his teammates and friends after all), but they didn't how dangerous Shot truly was. He had personal experience with the assassin, and understood that you can't underestimate him for even a second. If you do, it'll most likely be certain death. If you underestimate Shot, you'll only survive if a)you're such a good fighter or manage to "interest" him so that he wants to meet you again or b)just pure luck.

He didn't want to put any of his friends in danger, so this was his best chance to bring him in without putting any of them in danger.

With one last glare at the image, Leo raced through the door to confront Shot.

(Song)[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Leo was currently in the form of a falcon, scanning for any traces of Shot. He was making his way to Shot's last known location, but wasn't seeing him at all. _Where are you, you son of a bitch?_

He was able to just _barely_ make out the sound of something being shot. Quicker than he could react, something hit him and he felt something sticky spread across his back. He couldn't flap his wings and began to plummet.

Maneuvering himself, Leo landed on the roof of a nearby building. He turned back to normal and found all of the sticky substance on the back of his jacket. He took off the jacket and examined the damage, "Damn. This was my favorite jacket. I hope this stuff comes off."

"Oh, don't worry. It shouldn't stain." Leo froze at the sound of that familiar voice and immediately spun around, a frown on his face.

...Only to be shocked as he saw no one behind him.

"Good to see you again Leo. But, I can't help but notice that your redheaded friend isn't with you. Shame." Leo looked around him, but couldn't find anyone. "Here, I'll help." Leo heard a noise and saw Shot materialize out of thin air. Even though he couldn't see, Leo just _knew_ that Shot was smirking under his helmet.

"Shot".

"Leo".

"Killer."

"Coward." The area was dead silence as neither figure made a move. In hardly five seconds, the two charged.

Leo morphed into a tiger and pounced, but Shot slid out of the way in time. As Shot turned, a panel appeared from his wrist and began shooting bullets. Leo teleported out of the way with the bullets mere _centimeters_ away from him.

Shot stood up and remained still as Leo was completely gone. His armor's scanners were going into overdrive trying to locate him. Shot's helmet began beeping, to which he spun and leaped just narrowly avoiding a bear swipe from Leo.

Shot unclipped a metal orb from his belt and threw it. The second the metal orb touched Leo, wires sprung out from it. Two of the wires wrapped Leo's arms against his body, one wrapped his legs together, and another wrapped around and closed his mouth. Before Leo could even try to break free, the device electrocuted him.

As Leo was being shocked, Leo was sent flying as Shot slammed his foot into Leo's stomach. As he went flying over the roof's edge, Leo freed himself from the trap by turning into a fly. He flew a few feet in the air before turning back to human form. He launched a volley of fireballs, but Shot was protected by an invisible force field.

Shot chuckled at Leo's confused expression, "I've made some substantial upgrades to my armor since the last time we fought. I'm faster, stronger, and better equipped since before. I won't be running away this time." Leo snarled before taking the form of a rhinoceros and charging with fury in his eyes.

Shot chuckled before readying his fist and bending his knees. Shot punched foward and nailed the shape-shifter in the face. Shaking his head, Leo turned into a gorilla and charged. Leo swung both arms down, but Shot managed to catch them both with ease. Shot laughed at the shocked expression on his face before driving his foot into Leo's gut.

Shot cracked his knuckles before throwing a punch at Leo's face. The steel fist added with the enhanced strength sent Leo back and to his knees. Just as Leo managed to collect himself, Shot punched again. And again. And again. And again.

By now, Leo's nose was bleeding, his vision was blurry, and he was amazed that he hadn't lost a tooth. As much as he hated to admit it, Leo knew that he wouldn't be able to beat Shot. Staying and trying could get him killed. With one last snarl, Leo leaped over the edge. As Shot went after him, Leo took the form of a pterodactyl and flew into the air.

Shot merely chuckled as he watched Leo fly away, "You can run, but you can't hide."

[+][+][+][+][+][+]+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Leo was back at the tower, holding a tissue to his (less) bleeding nose. A happy side effect from his shape-shifting powers was that he could heal just a little bit faster than normal. He was upset. He _hated_ the fact that he had to run away from Shot, but what choice did he have? Shot had made numerous upgrades to his suit and was far more powerful than last time. Too powerful for him to fight alone. But, his team was on a mission in the middle of the ocean. What backup did he have?

Then, it hit him. He may not have his teammates backing him up, but there _was_ someone he could call. More specifically, two someones.

Immediately, Leo went to the titans' computer and accessed communications. He just hoped that they would be able to help.

He couldn't help but smile when he saw the familiar blue face of his friend. Evidently, his friend felt the same way, "Blue one!"

"Kinda the pot calling the kettle black, don't you think?" Leo muttered under his breath before smiling, "Good to see you too Thunder."

Thunder's smiled faltered for a bit, "What is wrong friend?"

Leo sighed, "Well, to put it plainly, the others are away on a mission and I need help. Could you and your brother get here soon? Like now?"

"Of course. We'll be there as soon as possible."

"Good. Thank you." After Leo turned off the monitor and let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in. Part of him felt guilty about involving Thunder and Lightning into _his_ problem.

But another part of him knew that he needed their help. Because of the upgrades that he had made to his suit, Shot had become too powerful for Leo to defeat on his own. And he knew, from past experiences, how dangerous Shot was and how much damage he could do in the shortest amount of time. He was surprised that Shpt had made himself known again to the city so soon, and there was no telling when Shot could reappear when he dissapears again. That is, if he hadn't already dissapeared.

He _needed_ to stop Shot as _soon_ as possible. And, right now, this was his best bet.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Leo was standing on the roof of the tower, his arms crossed and staring intensely at the city. Shot was somewhere there, and he needed to be brought down. As _soon_ as possible. He only hoped that Thunder and Lightning would be strong enough to take on Shot. They were strong, but Shot was an unpredictable foe. He was one of the most dangerous beings on Earth, and it was a title he'd earned.

Off in the distance, he was able to barely make out the sight of two figures coming towards him. One was on a cloud and the other looked like part of their body was made of pure electricity. He smirked as he recognized the figures as the elemental brothers. "Took you two long enough," Leo said with a smirk on his face as the brothers landed.

"Hello again blue one," Thunder said with a smile that was nearly as infectious as Starfire's. Leo rolled his eyes.

He turned to Lightning, "Sup bolt boy?"

Lightning seemed confused by the nickname before smiling as well, "It is nice to see you too blue one."

Leo sighed and. _They're never forget about that name, are they?_

"Well, now that you two are here, we need to get straight down to business."

The brothers' eyes turned serious as they shared a look. Thunder spoke, "The assassin Shot?"

"Yes. I've told you guys how much of a threat he is and we need to apprehend him as soon as possible. Are you guys ready?"

"Of course we are." Leo couldn't help but smirk at Lightning's confidence.

"Well then, let's move out troops," Leo said before leaping off of the roof and taking the form of a falcon. He sped off towards the city at incredible speeds, Thunder and Lightning weren't far behind.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Shot was sitting on a roof, sharpening his knives without much thought. Since Leo ran away and there was no crimes in the city at that time, he was pretty bored.

Just then, the inside of his helmet started beeping. Looking up he could _barely_ make out the forms of three figures flying overhead. Enhancing his suit's vision, he was able to recognize Leo's falcon and saw that he was accompanied by two (he assumed) meta-humans. "So little Leo is back for more? And he brought friends? Well, this day certainly got more interesting." Shot was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed and a smirk underneath his helmet as the three of them landed. "Glad to see you back Leo. I was worried that I'd scared you off."

"You're outnumbered Shot, just surrender," Leo snarled. He ignited his fists as Thunder and Lightning readied his powers.

"I could," Shpt started, "But where's the fun in that?" He then activated the two machine guns on his arms and unleashed a barrage of bullets. The three of them were quick enough to leap out of the way with a few moments to spare.

Thunder cupped his hands together and fired a beam of blue energy which hit Shot directly. As the smoke cleared, Shot wasn't damaged in the slightest. He chuckled darkly, "Invisible force field. It really comes in handy, doesn't it?" Pulling his machete from his belt, Shot charged with supernatural speed. Thunder moved to thw side, still managing to get a cut on his cheek.

Lightning was quick to react to Shot's speed by firing off a burst of electricity. Shot put up his arm and blocked the attack, although it did manage to push him back a few inches.

Shot was suddenly tackled by Leo, who had taken the form of a gorilla. Leo then grabbed Shot by his leg and threw him into a wall. He then grabbed him by his chest and slammed him into the wall again, baring his fangs with a growl.

"You know Leo, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you actually want to hurt me." He pressed a button on his wrist and electricity shot forth from. Leo was forced to let go, and Shot took advantage of that by shooting his knee up to Leo's chin.

Looking towards the elemental brothers, them shivering like they knew that Shot wore an evil smirk even though his face was concealed, and took out two knives before speeding foward. Lightning's reflexes were faster and he was able to dodge, but Thunder was larger and slower so Shot was able to slash him across the side.

Angry that his brother got hurt, Lightning shot after bolt at Shot with the attention of taking him out. But Shot was agile enough to avoid each attack, whether it was the suit or some form of natural enhancement was unknown (though it was probably the former).

Enhancing his suit's speed, Shot sped foward at speeds far too quick for any of them to track and punched Lightning across the face. Seeing Thunder and Leo about to charge, Shot took out a stick from the back of his belt and extended it into a staff. Thunder's fists glowed blue and Leo morphed into a lion before they both charged.

Thunder fired a few energy blasts, which were deflected quite elegantly by the staff. Shot swung his staff, but Thunder caught it in his hand. Thunder then grabbed Shot by his head, lifted him into the air, and slammed him back on the ground.

Showing impressive skill, Shot grabbed Thunder's arm using his legs and flipped him to the ground. Hearing a roar, Shot picked up his staff just in time to smack Leo across the face. Leo quickly changed to a velociraptor and tackled Shot to the ground. The assassin grabbed Leo by the throat to keep him from biting.

Shot reached into his belt, pulled out a small device, and attached it to the changeling's chest. Before Leo even had time to react, the device beeped before exploding and sending him into the air. Shot quickly maneuvered off of the ground and leaped into the air. Shot kicked Leo _hard_ in his back (Leo was lucky that it didn't break his spine), sending him crashing to the ground.

The assassin landed on his feet, looked around at the three meta-humans, and laughed, "Come on boys, aren't you guys done? Let's not play this game anymore. You three can't beat me. I'm faster, stronger, and better equipped."

After reverting to normal when he hit the ground, Leo slowly stood up with a snarl. Being taunted by this guy was one of the things that he hated the most. "Shut up," he all but spat before igniting his fists into flames. Leo raced foward and fired multiple fireballs as he did. Shot dodged each fireball as he ran closer to Leo.

Leo threw a punch, to which Shot caught and shot **(A/N: get it?:)** a kick foward towards Leo's stomach. Leo was quick to retaliate by punching Shot across the face with his fist on fire, ignoring the slight pain as he did so. Shot grabbed Leo by the collar of his shirt and headbutted him. The impact disoriented Leo and forced him to a knee.

A beam of energy hit Shot in the back and sent him flying. He was quick to recover, however, and saw Thunder and Lightning running towards him. He then heard a beeping from his helmet, signaling an alert. He sighed as he dodged another attack. "Sorry kids, but Uncle Shot has to get to work so he can't play with you anymore. It's been fun, and I'll see you soon." A panel opened up from his wrist and he fired a bomb. When the bomb hit the ground, the entire rooftop was coated in smoke.

Lightning growled and his hands lit up in electricity, "Reveal yourself coward!"

"It's pointless " Thunder and Lightning turned to the sound of Leo's voice, him walking to them as the smoke began to clear. "He's already gone."

"I'm sorry we weren't able to help capture him blue one."

"Don't worry about it Thunder. Shot is tricky and difficult to capture. I speak from experience. But, I do appreciate your guys' help."

"If it is over, we're going to leave now," Lightning informed him, "But, you know who to call if you need help."

Leo smiled, "Thank you guys. I'll make sure too, and I really do appreciate the help." After saying their goidbyes and shaking hands, the elemental brothers took off into the air.

Suddenly, Leo's communicator rang. He picked it up, revealing the face of Cyborg, "Yo cuz, where are you? We're back at the tower and we can't find you."

"Sorry cuz, I had to handle something. I'll explain when I get back." Leo leaped off of the roof, took the form of a falcon, and flew towards the tower. He failed to capture Shot, again. Even with the help of two powerful meta-humans. Bit, he couldn't get discouraged. There was no question that Shot had become much more powerful since their last encounter, and would most likely be stronger next time. But, that just means that Leo himself needs to become stronger. One day, he _will_ bring Shot to justice.

 **(Author's Note: So, Leo has had his second encounter with Shot and it didn't end well for our hero. Shot is, most likely, gonna be a constant antagonist in the story for a while. You might have noticed that Leo is very persistant on Shot in and how dangerous the assassin is. This is all I'll say about it: the two of them _do_ have a history. No, I won't reveal what it is. Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	7. Mask

**(Author's Note: Not much to say, other than enjoy:)**

 **Chapter Seven: Mask**

A lone figure was walking through a dark room, towards a single source of light that held a strange red technological chip.

The figure itself mostly wore black, with gray armor around its arms and neck along with gray gauntlets and a belt. Their face was completely black with an orange circle in the center of its face and two white eyes.

Just as the figure was about to reach in and grab the chip, it noticed a boy hanging upside down and glaring at it. "Tell Slade if he wants this, he can come get it himself!" The boy brought his feet down and kicked the figure in the chest. As it back flipped back, the lights came on and the boy was revealed to be Robin with the other titans with him.

Suddenly, a yellow laser cut through the ceiling and appeared at the feet of the titans. Another appeared and they began circling, cutting a hole clean through. In seconds, over two dozen of the exact same figures came pouring in the room. "TITANS GO!" The team scattered just as the figures landed.

Robin flipped backwards and threw two birdarangs, which took out two of the figures. Another ran forward and threw a punch, but Robin caught it and flipped it over and to the ground. As another seven leaped down and surrounded him, he tool out and extended his bo staff. With a mighty battle cry, he attacked.

Starfire kept to the air, firing off starbolt after starbolt against any figure that tried to attack her friends. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw about four figures pointing something at her. It was a small silver device with a handle and a yellow orb in front. Seeing them glow, Starfire had only seconds to confirm their action and react. As each of them fired a beam of yellow energy from their weapons, Starfire retaliated with her own green energy beam. While it was a stalemate for a few moments, her enemies were no match for the power of a tameran. She overpowered in not even ten seconds.

Leo was on the ground, throwing his enemies around like ragdolls in the form of an elephant. He really didn't know who (or what) these things were, but the others told him that they worked for a madman and that's all he needed to hear. Suddenly, most of his enemies focused their efforts on him as dozens leapt on his body. He quickly took the form of a hawk and flew away, causing them all to collapse on each other. He changed into a lion and roared in challenge, just as a large black and blue object suddenly took all of them out.

Leo looked to the side and saw his cousin brushing his hands off, "Amazing what you can do with computers these days." Leo rolled his (lion) eyes before the two of them went charging after more enemies.

A multitude of the figures suddenly went flying through the air, courtesy of Raven. She suddenly turned and projected a shield, just as one brought its fist down. It began swinging the weapon in arcs, creating laser slashes that were (actually) suceeding in cutting through Raven's shields. It then took her by surprise when it lowered and swept her legs out from under her.

Raven landed with a pained groan and look to see her opponent pointing its weapon at her, with the intent to finish her off. Before it could, however, a familiar green goat came out of nowhere and crashed into its side. The empathic girl looked on to see Beast Boy standing there, an arrogant grin on his face, "~You owe me big time~! ~You owe me big-," he yelled as the figure got back up and made a ran to attack.

...Or it would have, if Raven didn't stop it by telekinetically slammed two pieces of machinery into it. Beast looked back before looking at Raven to see her with her hands on her hips and a raised eyebrow. He rubbed his head and laughed nervously, "Call it even?"

While the titans were otherwise preoccupied, one of these figures leaped foward and grabbed the data chip. Robin was the first to see, "Don't let him escape with that chip." Leo was the quickest to react, teleporting in the figure's path before pouncing on them and roaring.

Just as another leaped for it, Beast Boy turned into an anteater and grabbed it with his tongue. However, a third figure promptly stomped on the changeling's tongue and grabbed the chip when he let go. Beast Boy turned back to normal, with swirls in his eyes and his tongue hanging out, "That tasted _so_ nasty."

"Titans, MOVE!" Robin called to his team as he sprinted out of the room, with them not being far behind. They soon found themselves at an impass, six different tunnels stood before them. "Split up," he spoke in an authoritative voice and they followed without question.

Leo had taken the form of a cheetah, to search the tunnel as quick as he could. He _could_ have teleportated, but he has to be able to see where he's going or he could end up through a wall. Plus, back-to-back teleports drains his energy insanely fast. Leo was so preoccupied in his thoughts that he didn't notice the fact thst he was running out of tunnel. He went flying over the edge before quickly taking the form of an eagle. _Not exactly my proudest moment_ , Leo thought to himself.

"STARFIRE!" Turning to the sound of his leader's yell, he saw Starfire plummeting to the ocean with one of those figures flying into the air with jet boots. Robin leaped off of the cliff and fired a grappling hooks around the figure's ankles and Starfire's waist. The figure began flying all around the area, Robin screaming the entire way.

Leo began flying after them, his wings flapping as fast as he could move them. Using this form's enhanced eyesight, Leo began analyzing the flight pattern of the figure.

In an instant, Leo changed into a monkey and teleported about a second later. Leo latched himself onto the figure's face and held on with all of his might. The figure's faltered in the air and pried to pull Leo off, but the changeling was stubborn and refused to let go.

He began beating on the figure's head, screeching all the time as he did. Leo then crawled over its body and began gnawing on Robin's grappling hook. "LEO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Leo didn't answer, however, and kept gnawing. Just as the rope snapped, Leo quickly took the form of a pterodactyl and used his feet to grab his two friends. He looked back to see the figure realize that he was free, only to crash into the side of a mountain. "Leo, fly down there," Robin spoke in a serious tone. Leo nodded before turning and making his way towards the downed assailant.

As he set his friends down, Robin immediately went to the fugure and started yelling at it. Turning back to normal, Leo was at the side of his downed alien teammate, "Star, are you alright?"

She groaned and rubbing her head as she sat up, "Yes. I am...well," she then gained a sick look on her face before coughing up a fish.

"ANSWER ME!" Both teens flinched at the volume of their leader's voice. "Why does Slade want this data chip?! And why are you working for-," as he pulled off the mask, the figure was revealed to be a robot. There was a small screen where its face should be and soon flickered to life, showing a man cloaked in darkness with only half of an orange mask visible.

"Hello Robin."

" _Slade_ ," Robin snarled.

"I must admit, you're more persistant than I originally gave you credit for. If you're so driven to figure out my plan, perhaps we should meet. Face to face."

"Tell me where you're at and I'll be there in a heartbeat!"

"Patience, Robin. Patience." The screen then died out as the robot began to crumble, leaving the three teens with their thoughts.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Later that night, Beast Boy stood in front of his teammates, "A day of hard work earns us some serious downtime? So, what'll it be my fellow couch potatoes? Super Ninja Showdown 8? Or Maniac Fury: Attack of the Protozoids?" He held two movies in his hands with a big smile.

"Gee, they both sound _so good_ ," Leo snickered at Raven's sarcasm.

"Yeah, it's really hard to pick. Wanna watch 'em both?" Cyborg commented.

Starfire spoke up, "Perhaps Robin would like to join into our decision?"

Beast Boy scoffed, "Please, Robin is _way_ too busy in his manhunt for Slade to hang out with us," as much as Leo hated to admit it, Beast Boy was right. Robin had been so preoccupied in bringing Slade to justice that his mood had lessened, and his entire team could see it. Starfire suddenly stood up, surprising everyone, "Where are you going Star?"

"To speak with Robin." Leo watched his friend walk out with a worried expression on his face. He was concerned, for both her and Robin. He understood what it was like to become obsessed woth the capture of a villain, but also knew the negative concequences that came with it. It didn't _seem_ like an issue at the moment, but he needed to keep a watchful eye out.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Now, Leo was starting to get pretty worry. They had received a crime alert of a theft and they were without their team's leader. The rest of them were currently on a roof, waiting. Leo heard Robin speaking on Cyborg's arm, "I'm working a Slade lead on the far side of town, sure you guys can handle this without me?"

"Don't worry man, we'll take care of it." Susdenly, a figure burst through a door only to pause when they spotted the wore a completely black suit with gray gloves and boots along with a gray cape. They wore a white skull mask with an "X" on it and had another on their chest. As the team got ready, Cyborg charged up his sonic cannon, "You workin' for Slade, tough guy?"

"Red X. Works. Alone," he spoke in a deep voice before raising his hand (an "X" was also on both palms) and firing an "X" shaped projectile. The titans dodged it and Cyborg fired his sonic cannon about a second later. Red X leaped through the air before firing more projectiles, forcing Cyborg to retreat.

Beast Boy took the form of a lion and, with a roar of challenge, pounced. Red X effortlessly dodged each swipe of the changeling's might paw before firing off another projectile. This one turned into a strange goo-like substance through the air and splattered onto Beast Boy. When he hit the ground, Beast Boy found himself unable to move. He tried taking multiple forms (including a gorilla, a falcon, and even an elephant), but he couldn't escape.

Starfire and Raven took to the skies and attempted to double team him. They fired bolts of energy and magic at the thief, but he showed impressive agility by dodging each and every attack. He fired off two more projectiles at the girls, these being more solid than what he used first latched around Starfire's body, binding her arms. "Azarath Metrion Zin-," the second projectile latched across Raven's mouth, preventing her from speaking, before she received a kick to the chest courtesy of Red X.

Taking the form of a bear, Leo attacked with Cyborg not far behind. Red X was obviously well trained, as he dodged each bear claw and metal fist seemingly without effort. He sent a kick to Leo's face before taking out an X and attacking it to Cyborg's back. A panel was opened and Red X began interfering with the technology. "Hey! Yo, who told how to shut me down?!" Cyborg's entire body limped and Red X pushed him off.

Suddenly, he leaped to the side in time to avoid a fireball courtesy of an angry Leo. The two remaining combatans simply stared, both looking to weaknesses. The two began running across the roof as they fired their own projectiles at own another, multiple explosions occured as bombs met fireballs.

Ending the clash, Leo took the form of a cheetah and quickly took off. He avoided every projectile that was sent his way before pouncing, only to receive a kick to the side. Leo saw him fired another projectile, looking similiar to the one that he used on Beast Boy. He quickly changed back to human form before launching another fireball, the impact of the two projectiles caused a massive explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Leo was furious to discover that Red X was gone.

"So, do you guys see what I don't see?" Beast Boy's comment _didn't_ help.

Then, Cyborg asked the one question that was on everyone's mind, "Who was that guy?"

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

"I had no idea that Red X would pose such a threat. I should have been there," Robin stated, arms crossed. The team was back recovering at the tower, having informed Robin of their duel with the masked thief.

"Ya, you should have. Look what he did to my do!" He pointed to his hair, which was spiled upwards with pieces of the substance Red X fired still stuck in his hair. Starfire was behind him with a pair of scissors, trying to get it out. "I'm lookin' at two months of bad hair days!" They all heard a noise and turned to see Raven with an annpyed look on her face, the object still attached to her mouth. Beast Boy smirked, "I don't know Raven, that's kind of a good look for you." Sge simply glared at him.

"Hold still," Cyborg gently grabbed the edge pf the object, before he quickly tore it off. Every titan winced at the action and you could tell that Raven was using every ounce of self-control that she had to keep herself from screaming.

"Ow," was all she let out, before rubbing the area. "Even if you were there, I doubt it would have made much of a difference."

"Dude knew exactly how to bring each of us down, he probably had a gadget with your name on it."

"Hey wait," Beast Boy spoke up, "How come he didn't have anything for Leo?" All eyes were now on him.

"I've dealt with Shot more times than i could count, and he has multiple weapons specifically designed to bring me down. I've learned to work around such a tactic."

"Lucky," he heard Beast Boy and smirked.

"Still, I should have been there," the frown didn't leave Robin's face.

"Well," Starfire spoke, "It is alright. We are undamaged."

"HELLOOOOOOOO!"

Starfire blushed and smiled nervously at Beast Boy's glare, " _Mostly_ undamaged. And, we are eager to discover what you found out about Slade."

"Nothing. The lead was a dead end."

"Well, then you will be able to help us against-."

"Can't. I'm working another lead. The sad truth is that bringing down Slade is more important than capturing a random thief with a few dangerous toys." With that, he quickly left the room. While the others were upset, Leo watched their leader leave with a slightly annoyed look on his face. If Slade was anywhere near as dangerous as Robin said, then his statement was correct. But still, he needed to work with his team. They can't be split like this. Leo and Robin were going to have to have a talk, and soon.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

"Word on the street is that you're looking for this," Slade looked at Red X holding the red data chip in his hand through his monitor.

"Interesting, young man. Are you proposing a trade, or a gift?"

"A partnership. I give you the chip, you cut me in on your plan."

"My, aren't we ambitious? However, it'll take more than a single data chip. Obtain another, and then we'll talk."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Leo was in the form of an eagle, flying through the night air to clear his head. This whole thing with Robin and Slade and even Red X was getting very stressful. He could only hope that Robin could come to his senses soo, or he'd gave to take matters into his own hands.

Leo turned back to normal over the tower's roof, and his communicator started beeping wildly. "Hello?" It was Cyborg.

"Robin found Red X! I'm sending you the coordinates now!" With a nod, Leo looked at the coordinates and took to the skies as a hawk.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The five titans were currently running (the girls were flying) towards their sent location, and saw Robin chasing after Red X. The two masters of the physical form ran and flipped over obstacles that stood in their way. Red X leaped up and chucked a strange device at the boy wonder. A red energy net suddenly sprung up and ensnared Robin, causing him to trip and sprawl across the ground.

"Robin!" Starfire began to fly towards Robin.

"I'm fine, get X! Go!" With reluctance, they left their leader in pursuit of the criminal as he leaped down into a subway tunnel.

"Great," Beast Boy commented, "Now how are we supposed to find him?"

"It's fine. I've adjusted my ocular implant to scan at multiple sub-harmonics in the EM sectrum."

"And for those of us that don't speak techno-babble?"

Cyborg looked back to his cousin, "My eye will locate him, even if he's invisible." The team was silent as Cyborg scanned the entire area, searching for the criminal.

Suddenly, as if hit by an unseen force, the metal teen was sent flying back. Standing there, completely visible, was Red X. The two shape-shifters attacked him as one force, Beast Boy as a lion and Leo as a tiger. Red X backflipped from their claws, and landed in front of Starfire.

"Please, surrender. We do not wish to fight you." He simply looked at her.

"Sorry, I'm not through with you yet," he fired a projectile from his palm (the same one he used against her last time), but it was caught by Raven's magic. Hearing a yell from behind, he backflipped once again to avoid Cyborg's fist as it slammed into the ground where he once stood. He placed a device on Cyborg's back, but was shocked when it did nothing.

Cyborg looked back and smirked, "You're gonna have to learn some new tricks dog." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Leo running to him in the form of a velociraptor. He narrowly avoid a bite, only to be smacked in the stomach by his tail. Sliding back only a few feet, Red X sped foward a threw a punch. As Leo dodged, his eyes suddenly widened in pain as the criminal drove his knee into Leo's stomach.

The sudden burst of pain actually caused Leo to revert to human form, to which X quickly shot a punch to his face. The impact sent Leo into the air and slamming onto the train tracks. As he slowly sat up, he could hear, see, and feel the fast approaching of the train. Before he could teleport, he was suddenly grabbed and lifted off of the tracks. Opening his eyes, they widened in confusion as Red X was the one that got him out of there.

The criminal then shot a kick foward, but Leo teleported behimd him and grabbed X in a full nelson, "You saved my life," he harshly whispered in his ear, "Why?!" Red X offered no answer, instead choosing to throw his head back into Leo's face. He let out a pain grunt and let go of X a little bit, which was all the time that he needed. Red X leaped out of Leo's grasp, and dissapeared from the teen's eyes.

"Leo!" Hearing Starfire's voice, he looked to see his teammates running over to him. The tameranian girl put a hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

She suddenly gasped, "You are...bleeding!" Feeling something trickle from his nose, Leo wiped his fingers between his nose and lips and saw blood.

"Don't worry about it. Head wounds always bleed a lot." He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled, "I'm fine Star. Really."

"Why did he save you?"

Leo sighed, "I don't know. I don't know."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Shortly after his second encounter with the titans, X contacted Slade.

"Very impressive. I saw your performance. You treated the titans to quite...the show."

"Glad you enjoyed it," he held up _two_ data chips, red and blue, "Is the audition over?"

"Not yet. Trust is easy to break, but it takes time to build. One final test," he showed an image of a green data chip, "And then we shall talk about your future."

"Good," Red X commented after Slade cut the connection. He then took off his mask, revealing himself to be none other than Robin of the Teen Titans, "It's about time we met face to face."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Leo was lying in his bed, not asleep but thinking. The rest of the team had gotten into a disagreement over how Robin has focused more on Slade than the current issue. They did make a fair point.

He needed a walk. More than that, he needed food.

[+][+]+][1][1][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Leo was now in the litchen, scrounging through the refrigerator for a midnight snack. He finally settled on a slice of leftover pizza. He sighed before taking a bite. His team was currently NOT in a good place, and the problem needed to be fixed.

Suddenly, the computer started beeping. "Well, this isn't gonna be good." With his food in one hand, Leo ran to the monitor. Suddenly the others (minus Robin) came running into the room. Raven was the first to speak.

"Leo, what happened?"

"X boy is back."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The teens were flying through the air, with Starfire carrying Cyborg. "There," Cyborg pointed to a building, the one that they got the signal of Red X from. The team began their descent towards the building. Cyborg readied his sonic cannon and blasted a hole through a wall, them flying through it. "Titans go!" Upon entering they were might with the sight of not only Red X and Slade, but also dozens of Slade's commandos along with large white robots with black lines over their body, pincer claws, and a singular red eye.

Beast Boy changed into an octopus and wrapped around one of the robots, while another was coated in Raven's magic and thrown into a wall. Leo headbutted one as a rhino while Cyborg went for Red X. He grabbed him by the cape, "Gotcha."

Red X struggled to escape, "Let me go," he pointed to where Slade had fled, "Stop him!"

"Release him!" They all heard Starfire yell from the air, "He is-."

"Me!" The team got the surprise of the century as the criminal pulled off his mask...and revealed himself to be none other than their leader! In his shock, Cyborg had let go of the cape. "Slade is getting away! Come on!" Robin flipped over two robots and sprinted towards the criminal mastermind.

 _Robin. When this is all said and done, your ass is MINE!_ Leo thought angrily to himself as he mercilessly rammed into three comandos in his way. He then turned into a gorilla and began furiously punching any enemies around him. He then leaped into the air and landed on a robot, before beginning to furiously pound away.

As it reached to grab him, he changed into a spider and began crawling over its body. He turned into a bear and swiped strongly at its side. Looking around, he saw that the others seemed to be handling the commandos and robots pretty well. So, his objective was clear. Taking the form of a falcon, he quickly flew out of the hole that they had made and into the chilly night.

He flew high into the air, his razor sharp eyes constantly searching the area. Searching for his leader and his enemy. Following the trail he'd seen them leave, he flapped his wings as hard as he could to reach them. Searching, he could _barely_ make out the site of two figures fighting on a rooftop.

As he flew downwards towards the rooftop, Leo morphed into a lion as he landed. He roared in challenge, causing them both to turn to the newcomer. Slade chuckled, "Interesting." With a snarl, Leo pounced.

Slade jumped to the side as Leo brought his claws down onto where he once stood. Leo pounced again, only to receive a swift kick to the snout. He quickly changed into a gorilla and backhanded Slade away with tremendous power.

Robin suddenly flipped over Leo's entire body and sprinted towards Slade. He threw a punch, which Slade caught before driving his knee into the boy wonder's gut. He then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him into the wall.

Suddenly, Leo leaped and wrapped himself around Slade's head in the form of an octopus. Slade tried hard to pull the shape-shifter off, but Leo held a tight grip. He then turned into a fly just as Robin raced foward and kicked him in the chest.

Just as Slade landed, Robin chucked an ammunition disk towards the criminal. As soon as it made contact with the armor, there was a large explosion followed by a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Slade was lying on the floor. By this point, the others had caught up. Robin quickly ran up and grabbed Slade by his collar, "This ends NOW!" He pulled off the mask, only to find a monitor!

"Patience Robin. We'll meet face to face another time. Oh, and speaking of time-," the monitor began to count down from five. Robin managed to leap backwards with hardly two seconds to spare. The entire team simply stared at the fire that was left behind, no words to be had.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The door to Robin's study opened, to which the leader to see Leo walking in. He wasn't looking particularly happy.

"I suppose you're here to yell at me too. Everybody else has," Robin commented in an emotionless voice, staring at the reminders of the Slade copy's mask.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Robin looked surprised at Leo's harsh tone, "Hiding like that from your team? Attacking us for some damn role? What the hell? Why didn't you tell us the truth?"

He sighed, "If I had told you guys, you would have held back. I needed to fool Slade, so I had to fool you guys. But, it was pointless. I didn't find out anything of use."

"Even if you are the leader, you will NOT be doing that again. Believe it or not, I understand," Robin looked at him in confusion, "I felt the same way in dealing with Shot. I felt that I was the only person who understood how dangerous he really was. That I needed to do whatever I could to bring him down. But," he looked Robin in the face, "There _are_ limits. Things that we can't do to bring in the criminals. I accepted that a while ago, and now you need to as well." He turned to the door, "The point of being part of a tram is so we have help against obstacles that we can't tackle on our own. However, it doesn't seem like you _truly_ understand. If you're going to lead this team, you need to learn that. And soon." Leo then walked out of the room, leaving Robin to his thoughts.

 **(Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, too much going on this week. A test, a quiz, and a fucking project. The teacher wants a hard copy AND an online copy by FRIDAY! So fucking annoying. Away, sorry. Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time.)**


	8. Mad Mod

**(Author's Note: Yep, I'm baaaaaaack! Hope you enjoy this new chapter:)**

 **Chapter Eight: Mad Mod**

"Uhhhhhhh," Leo tried to open his eyes, but the light was too blinding. His head was killing him, but he forced himself to stay conscious. Slowly, he opened his eyes. He found himself in an odd environment, it almost resembled some kind of school. He tried to stand, but found himself unable to. He looked down and saw that his arms and legs were restricted by red straps(?) of energy.

"Uhhhhhhh," hearing a groan, Leo looked to the side and, one by one, saw his teammates in similar bindings.

"Guys! Guys, wake up!"

Robin was the first to come to, and had a similar look of shock and confusion that Leo had. "What's going on?!"

"Not a clue. I just woke up a few seconds ago." One by one, the rest of the titans woke up and had the near same reactions as Leo and Robin did.

"Um, okay. Am I the only one who has no idea where we are?" Beast Boy asked his friends, trying not to freak out.

"Why you're right where you belong, my duckies. You're in school!" A loud voice suddenly called from the air. The team looked up and saw a figure hidden by a bright white at the top of a large staircase. He leaped into the air and slid down the railing. He wore a blue and red vest with white pants, brown shoes, a white handkerchief, and glasses. He had fair skin, bright red hair, and a cane in his hand with a red gem at the top. As he stood, he smiled at the titans like a madman, "Yes, you're the only students at Mad Mod's Institute for bratty, teenage do-gooders. And it's high time someone taught you sprouts a lesson," he smirked evilly and holding his cane in front of him, which glowed a fierce white.

"Titans, MOVE!" At their leader's command, they did just that…or tried. Despite their best efforts, none were able to free themselves from their confinement. Leo found himself unable to transform or teleport, and he couldn't create a flame in his hands.

"My starbolts are useless!" That annoying smirk never leaving his face for a moment, Mad Mod walked up to the tameranian powerhouse.

"Specially designed chairs love," he whispered, "Can't have those pesky superpowers getting in the way of your education, now can we?"

"Stay away from her, you freak!" Leo snarled at the madman. Mad Mod met Leo's glare with one of his own, though it didn't seem to be as intense. He walked over to the teen and held his cane mere inches from Leo's face, the end glowing bright.

Mad Mod simply smiled at Leo's maintained glare, "Now, don't get your knickers in a twist my little snot. I didn't go through the trouble of building this entire school and filling your little tower with knockout gas, just to finish you off lickity split."

"Then what do you want?" Raven growled menacingly.

"Why, just what I said deary. To teach you lot a lesson!" He turned around, "Yes, I've been watching you lot misbehave. And I hate misbehaving children," he ran a hand down his face, "Fighting crime, saving lives, and interfering with the plans of hardworking villains. Why, you lot are nothing but a bunch of troublemakers! But, you'll learn your place soon enough. See I'm older than you so I'm bigger, badder, and better."

The look that Cyborg gave was on of complete confusion and disbelief, "Say wha-OW!" Mad Mod shut him up by smacking him on the said of the head with his cane.

"You're in my world now, and you won't be getting out until you've learned some proper respect."

"You're insane," Leo snarled, "And, when I get my hands on you, I'm gonna-," suddenly, the titans heard the sound of ringing.

"Oh dear, there's the bell my duckies. Off to class," Mad Mod gave them a finale smirk and two-fingered salute. One-by-one, the floor beneath the team suddenly opened up and swallowed them.

Leo struggled in his binds the entire way down before his chair finally cane to a stop. Opening his eyes, Leo found him in...an actual classroom? Man, that creep wasn't kidding. Rage filled Leo's system as he saw a chalk image of Mad Mod appear on the board in front of him.

"Now, how can I be expected to teach you anything if you won't sit still and listen?" A hand suddenly materialized from the back and the chair and pulled Leo's head back, "One of my hypno-screens outta do the job, and it'll erase everything in your brain as well. HEHEHEHEHEHE!" The board suddenly shifted into a black and white hypnotizing wheel and Leo fought against the bindings.

"Need to...get out...and find the others," Leo shut his eyes as every wall in the room took on the same hypnotizing effect. He was trying every ability that he could, but nothing seemed to be working. Suddenly, however, the chair lifted a few inches off of the ground before coming back down. My levitation. It seems Mad Mod's "specially designed chairs" didn't nullify all of his powers. _Of course the one power I still have us the one that I have the least experience with._

Leo took in a deep breath and let it out. _Alright, calm down Leo. You can do this._ Focusing, Leo felt the chair begin to lift up again. As it climbed inch after inch in the air, Leo was beginning to sweat and his breathing got heavier. Levitating this high into the air was difficult enough, being strapped to this chair wasn't exactly making things easier.

Despite the exhaustion and strain he was feeling, Leo wasn't about to give up. When he eventually determined that he was high enough in the air, Leo stopped his powers and let himself drop. The wooden chair broke as it hit the ground, the impact seemingly destroying some device within the chair because the energy cuffs around Leo's arms and legs were deactivated. Leo then tested his his abilities by taking the form of a fly. He flew away by a few inches and turned back to normal.

"Naughty snotty," Leo heard his captor's voice, "If you're gonna destroy school property, school property's gonna destroy you," at that moment, the wall tore open and revealed a giant missile.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Right then, count along with Moddy! 10-."

Two armless figures of Mad Mod suddenly appeared from the walls.

"9-."

Two buzz saws came out of the sides of each figure's head.

"8-."

The figures shot red lasers out of their eyes, to which Leo avoided them by leaping and flipping through the air.

"7-."

Leo shot a fireball from each hand and melted the figures where they stood.

"6-."

Leo shot a fireball at a wall and burned a hole in it.

"5-."

He ran as quick as his legs could carry him and leaped through the hole.

"4...3...2...1!" A light on the missile glowed green and launched. As Leo saw the missile barreling down on him, he quickly teleported in the air behind it. He put his arms in front of his body as the missile made contact and exploded in a fireball of chaos. The young hero was sent sprawling across the ground, but came to a stop very soon.

He stood up and brushed off his clothes, "Glad that's over."

"Don't be so sure lad," Leo's fists ignited in flames as he turned to see Mad Mod standing a few feet away from him. "You may be out of the classroom, but class is never dismissed." Not responding with so much as a single word, Leo attacked. He launched fireball after fireball, but Mad Mod showed impressive agility by easily avoiding each one. He then ran after Leo, that cocky smile never faltering. Just before they could reach, however, Mod began running up the wall before stopping at the ceiling, "Next lesson...PHYSICS! What goes up, stays up! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Until I bring it down!" Leo responded before teleporting in front of the villain. Just as he was about to bring him, Mod leaned all the way back and caused Leo to miss him completely. Leo was quick to react though, quickly spinning and landing on his feet successfully. He growled as he heard Mad Mod laughing at him as he ran away. Leo quickly took the form of a cheetah and sped after him, practically snarling all the way.

As they ran, Leo was confused as Mod was (somehow) able to keep out of his reach throughout this chase. _This doesn't make any sense. This guy doesn't seem like a meta, and no normal human being can outrun a freakin' cheetah!_

As Mod ran into some kind of spiral, Leo followed and found himself racing into a new room. Looking around, the changeling found himself in the same room that he woke up in. As the human-turned-cheetah looked frantically around in confusion, he heard the annoying sound of Mad Mod's laugh, "When will you learn, my duckie?" Following the voice, he saw Mod standing at the top of a staircase, "Ya can't catch the likes of me!" The changeling simply growled before sprinting off after him. He saw Mod wave his cane, but paid it no mind as he ran.

Something...was off. He was running at around seventy miles per hour, yet it didn't feel like he was getting any closer to the supervillain. It was like he wasn't even moving. "Now, what did I tell you?" Leo had known the guy for less than ten minutes, yet already hated him and the annoying sound of his voice, "Children today won't listen to their betters. You cant-," he stopped talking and ducked when he saw a large blue object coming straight for him. He heard the cawing of a bird and saw the same shape-shifter in the form of an eagle, "Hey oy! No flying into teacher while he's talking! In fact, no flying at all!"

Leo (unsurprisingly) ignored Mad Mod before turning around and flying straight at the criminal, talons at the ready. Showing more of those impressive reflexes, Mod quickly avoided Leo's aerial attack and slipped into the doors in front of him.

Reverting back to human form, Leo was quick to follow...but was stop in shock. "W-What?!" He found himself in the exact same room as he just left! "This...this doesn't make any sense! How did-."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Leo's blood ran cold, "STARFIRE!" He quickly changed back into a cheetah and sped off into the direction that he heard the scream originate. His search quickly lead him to a library, where he change into a hawk for better visibility. He quickly scanned for all of three seconds for locating another one of Mad Mod's hypo-screens. Hearing Starfire scream again, he quickly teleported next to her before changing and pulling her away in time to avoid being crushed by a object...stamp pass?

"Are all the schools on your planet this horrible?" Starfire asked as Leo turned into a gorilla and ripped the chair apart.

"No," he replied in human form, "Well...not this bad." The fact that he could still find a way to joke in their current situation and the dazzling smile he gave her really boosted Starfire's spirits (with that smile also getting her heart to beat a little faster). Suddenly though, the books began to literally leap off of the shelves. Before hitting the ground, they opened and began to fly. "We're leaving!" Leo grabbed Starfire's hand and quickly teleported them in the air, where they landed onto of one of the many bookshelves. He searched around frantically, "Where's the damn exit?!"

"There!" Leo followed where Starfire was pointing and found what he was looking for. Seeing the books quickly gaining on them, Leo brought both hands together and formed an unusually large fireball in his hands (about the size of a basketball). Focusing it into a single hand, he heaved it with all his might. Just as the books began to attempt to fly out of the way, Leo then closed his hand into a fist. At that moment, the fireball exploded in a magnificent burst of flame and smoke. With the books either distracted or incinerated, the two teen superheroes quickly leaped through the door into the other side.

"Wow Leo," Starfire commented as they began walking away (well...one was walking while the other was floating), "I did not know that you could use your pyrokinesis in such a fashion."

"It was the first power I got, so I have the most practice and experience with it. Especially considering that I didn't get my second power, shape-shifting, until nearly a year and a half now, though, we need to focus on finding the rest of our team and stopping Mad Mod. He doesn't seem like a meta-human, so I'm certain that we can take down that arrogant little creep if we could just get our hands on him." Hearing the sound of rolling wheels, they both spun around to find four more figures of Mod. All complete with weapons such as guns, buzz saws, tazers, and even...a cannon? "Of course. Why not?" Leo blasted a stream of fire at the figure's feet before grabbing Starfire's hand and running.

"Run laddies!" They heard Mod's voice, as if it were coming from all directions, "Run all you like! But you'll never get out!" Suddenly, they found themselves falling. As if the floor had just dissapeared from beneath their feet. As they neared the groud, Starfire floated a bit in the air and successfully caught Leo. This time, they found themselves in a science lab. "You know, it's not good to procrastinate. Sooner or later, you'll both end up...like him!" On the other side of the room, they saw another one of those hypno-screens.

Leo gasped, seeing a familiar figure in a chair, "Beast Boy!" The two teens ran up to their friend to inspect his condition. Unfortunately, it wasn't good. Unlike Leo and Starfire, Beast Boy wasn't ae to resist the screen's power. He was drooling quite a bit and his eyes were the same black and white spiral as the screen itself.

"Ah yes, a model student that one. Sits there...quietly. Never thinks misbehaving, in fact...he never thinks at all!"

Not doing very well at concealing his anger, Leo's fists ignited and he tore at the bands that held his fellow shape-shifter. At the exact moment that he did, over a dozen large test tubes scattered around the room began to overflow. As they spilled onto the floor, the liquids merged today and took on a sickly green color. When the liquid reached the chairs behind the heroes, the wood began to dissolve.

"Here," Leo pulled Beast Boy from the chair and handed him to Starfire, "Move!" Starfire quickly took to the air with her teammate in her arms, with Leo not far behind in the form of a hawk. The two teens pushed their way through the exit, just as the acidic substance had completely covered the science room's floor. Turning back to normal, Leo sighed before opening his eyes and frowned, "Son of a bitch," he muttered as he looked around to find all of them back in the exact same room as before. Again. "It's like we're in some kind of parallel dimension. How's Beast Boy?"

"Not well," Starfire replied as she began to (carefully) examine him, "I fear that the Mad Mod's screen has done damage we are unable to reverse. Beast Boy," she tried calling to him, "Beast Boy!" She knocked on his head before taking in a deep breath, to which Leo quickly covered his ears (better safe than sorry), "BEEEEEEEEEEEEAST BOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!"

"Um, Star," Leo spoke after she stopped screaming and Beast Boy fell to the floor, "Something tells me that's not gonna work."

"Then what are we going to do? We cannot just-," Leo's hand suddenly shot up and covered her mouth. He put a finger to his own mouth before grabbing her hand and Beast Boy's before racing to the side of a staircase.

Leo very carefully leaned out to see behind the stairs, all in complete silence.

...

All except for the sound of Beast Boy's loud (and obnoxious) drooling, "Can't you keep him quiet?" Starfire looked at the changeling before covering his mouth with a single hand, shivering with a disgusted look on her face as he drooled on her. Leo smirked form a split second before turning serious again as he turned.

Leo held up one hand to Starfire that showed three, before counting down to two and then one. At that moment, Leo took the form of a tiger, roared, and leaped from behind the stairs as Starfire flew with him. He tackled one figure to the ground before some kind of cold force field envelope his body. Focusing his vision, he saw that it was Robin who he had tackled and looked up to see that it was Raven who had trapped him. Looking up, he saw Starfire and Cyborg pointing their respective energy blasts at each other.

"Robin! Cyborg! Raven!" Starfire powered down her starbolts, "How glad we are to see you."

Leo turned back to normal before helping Robin up, "She's right, it's good that you guys are alright. On an unrelated note, am I the only one who's sick and tired of this place?"

Robin scoffed, "Are you kidding? I'm surprised that I haven't crazy from this place. The art room nearly pulverized me!"

"Tell me about it," Cyborg said, "Mad Mod's wacked out computer lab nearly crashed my hard drive."

"And where did our captor send you?" Starfire asked Raven, who lifted up her cloak to reveal a sports jersey underneath.

"Gym."

"Hey, has anyone seen BB?" Leo answered his cousin's question by pointing to the ground, where Beast Boy was slicking across the floor like a worm.

"One of that psycho's hypno-screens got to him. We've tried, but we can't snap him out of it."

"Maybe y'all just weren't trying the right way cuz," Cyborg then grabbed Beast Boy by the ear and, to the shock of everyone, burped in his ear!

To everyone's amazement, Beast Boy actually laughed, "Hahahaha! Good one, hahahaha!" Then, he just looked confused, "Um, where am I and why am I covered in drool?"

"In some psychopath's lair, and you were hypnotized by one of his screens," Leo answered, "Now that we're all back together, does anybody have a plan on our next move? There has to be some kind of exit we can find in this place."

"Or, we just keeping blasting till we make one," Cyborg offered, holding up his sonic cannon.

"We can't," all eyes turned to Raven, "Do you get it? Mad Mod is just gonna keep messing with us until-."

"We mess with him," Robin answered, "That cane of his controls everything in here. We take the cane-."

Cyborg smirked, seeing his leader's point, "-we take control-."

"-and take him down!" Leo finished enthusiastically, punching his fist into his hand.

"Good!" Beast Boy jumped up with joy, "Let's go! When we find him, I'll teach that demented doofus not to hypnotize me!" As he walked off, another hypno-screen suddenly shot forth from the wall and appeared in front of Beast Boy. Before it could effect the changeling however, a fireball suddenly destroyed the hypno-screen. Beast Boy looked back and saw Leo staring at him with an ignited hand and a raised eyebrow, to which Beast Boy laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, "Thanks."

"When will you children learn?!" The team looked up to see Mad Mod standing at the top of a staircase, "You. Can't. Win."

Robin snarled, "We'll see about that. TITANS, MOVE!" The teens ran/flew up the stairs towards the criminal, who simply bolted through the doors behind him. Robin leaped up and kicked through the doors, seeing Mod running away a few feet away from them.

What occured over the next few minutes was something that Leo literally couldn't explain to an outside party if he tried. It was like something out of Scooby-Doo. All he remembered was that it involved a plain white room with black polka dots, weirdly colorful music costumes, a giant bazooka, and dozens of weird doors with...strange stuff behind them.

Eventually, after a tiring chase, the six teens came up in front of (what appeared to be) luscious plant life.

"Is that...real?" Leo asked his friends, unsure if it was real.

Robin shrugged, "Only one way to find out." With hesitance in his steps, Robin moved forward.

"Looks like the real deal to me," Cyborg commented as Robin put a hand up...

...

...

...

...

...

...only for the titans to fall right through it.

Leo picked up a piece of the remains, "What the hell? THIS IS PAPER!" He then looked up on his mood visually got worse, "Fuck." The others followed his gaze and found themselves right back where they began.

Robin punched the ground, "He's been leading us around in circles!"

"What a disappointment you lot are," from the ceiling, appeared Mad Mod floating on a black platform, "Cutting class, causing mischief, and over all being disrespectful. I stand here trying to help, and I get nothing good in return," at that moment, the teens heard the sound of a bell ringing, "That's the end of class, and not one of you lot learned a single thing! That's a failing grade for every blooming one of you!" A large red "F" appeared on the white bottom of the platform, "And you all know what that means, don't you?" Dozens of statues of himself appeared upwards from the floor while the walls fell backwards, revealing four giant hypno-screens, "YOU'LL HAVE TO REPEAT THE ENTIRE LESSON! AHHAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Leo grinded his teeth, before seeing Beast Boy suddenly slump to the floor. "Beast Boy!" He was quickly to his side, turning Beast Boy over...only to discover that the screens had hypnotized him again, "Damn it."

"TITANS MOVE!" Starfire and Raven took to the skies while Robin and ran into the chaos, weapons at the ready.

Leo couldn't believe it. They effectively abandoned him! "Hey! What I am supposed to do with him?!"

"Make him laugh!" Cyborg called back to his cousin, just before leaping into the air and blasting a group of busts with his sonic cannon.

"Son of a bitch," Leo muttered before he slung Beast Boy over his shoulder before taking off in a run. A laser shot over him, barely missing his hair. He looked over his shoulder, seeing four of the statues making their way over to him. "Sorry buddy," he chucked his friend into the air before jumping, turning around, and launching a fireball at the statues in order to block their path. He then took the form of a pterodactyl, flying up and snatched Beast Boy's body in the air.

As he flew, his saw three statues fly up from the ground and make their way towards him. Leo quickly ducked down as all of them launched missiles at him, narrowly avoiding them as Beast Boy flapped in his grasp. He flew his way towards the ground, zigging and zagging as to avoid any possible attacks from the statues. He reverted back to normal as he neared the ground, landing and spinning around in time to catch Beast Boy in his arms. He moved his fellow changeling to only one arm as he ignited his other hand and raised it into the air, creating a fifteen foot wall of fire as a means of cover. He then teleported a couple of feet away, effectively blocking him and Beast Boy from their enemies' view.

He held Beast Boy up and saw that his was still in a hypnotized state. He sighed, "Well, here goes nothing." He motioned around for a moment, making a strange face...before lifting up his leg and letting out a LOUD fart.

Almost instantly, Beast Boy shot up and started laughing hysterically, "NICE ONE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Feeling something damp on his shirt, he stopped laughing and looked down, "AW MAN!"

"Complain about your shirt later! We've got company!" And Leo was right, this company coming in the form of multiple statues with four large mechanical spider legs leaping from tall structures that sprouted up from the floor. "Try not to get hypnotized so easily again," Leo commented with a smirk before taking the form of a lion and charging into the fray.

"Very funny," Beast Boy muttered before changing into a gorilla and leaping right after him.

Leo pounced onto one statues before sinking his fangs into it and tearing its head clean off. Seeing one approach him from the side, he turned and roared in challenge before pouncing again. The statue summoned two lasers from its sides and fired, causing Leo to dodge by turning into a bird and moving to the side. He flew around in the air, spinning and avoiding each laser blast fired at him. Suddenly, he turned to the side and flew straight at the statue. As it locked its weapons onto the blue shape-shifter, Leo suddenly morphed into a gorilla. The statue stood no chance as it was effortlessly crushed under Leo's weight.

Beast Boy was in the form of a rhino, smashing his way through each statue that stood against him. There was one or two that tried to stop him with their lasers, but said attacks weren't strong enough to stop Beast Boy's charge. If anything, it only provided an annoyance to him. Like a mosquito bite.

Suddenly, he felt something heavy land on his back and four cold pieces of metal wrap around his body. He could the statue (what else could it have been?) fire its lasers into his back, these ones hurting more due to the close proximity. Griting his teeth and acting quickly, Beast Boy took the form of a fly and hastily flew out from underneath the statue. He then changed into a velociraptor and smacked it in the side with his tail.

Just then, he felt something metal suddenly wrap around his body and neck before roughly pulling him to the ground. Beast Boy roared in pain and surprise, inadvertently getting the attention of his fellow shape-shifter. Leo looked over and saw his friend pinned to the floor. He backhanded one statue away and smashed another under his fists before he leaped over to help his fallen teammate. He saw a mini hypnoscreen appear up from the ground and subsequently crushed it beneath his foot before ripping the metal restraints off of Beast Boy, who reverted back to normal form, "Thanks," Leo replied with a nod.

"Oh come on now my duckies!" The two shape-shifters snarled at the sound of Mod's voice, with Beast Boy turning into a triceratops, "Why can't you just learn the simplest of lessons?! YOU. CAN'T. WIIIIIIIIIIN!" The mastermind was floating downwards with that smug grin on his face, "Your friends have already learned that lesson," he motioned to the side with his cane, revealing their four teammates locked in the same chairs that they all originally woke up in. Mad Mod's grin didn't leave his face as the two animals growled and roared at him. Dozens upon dozens of statues appeared and surrounded the remaining titans, aiming their weapons at them. From lasers to buzz saws. "It's over."

"LEO! BEAST BOY!" Robin's pierced through the environment, "IT'S NOT REAL! NONE OF THIS IS REAL! BEHIND MAD MOD!" While Beast Boy looked confused, Leo focused his vision behind the criminal...and saw a large tear in the white wall. As if it was a sheet of paper.

Leo's eyes widened in realization before he turned back to normal, "Beast Boy, human form." His green changeling friend looked at him in shock and confusion, but saw the look in Leo's eyes and obeyed.

Mod's grin only got wider (if that was even possible), "Smart move my little snots. Now-," at that moment, Leo grabbed onto Beast Boy's shoulder and the two teens suddenly dissapeared. "What-?!" His eyes widened in realization and terror as he saw and understood their target, "STOP THEM!" Four states with rockets on their sides took to the air and chased after the two shape-shifters. Leo turned and shot off a fireball towards their attackers with an open palm. He suddenly closed it into a fist, causing the fireball to detonate as the statues moved to avoid it. The resulting smoke cloud gave the titans enough to slip through the crack undetected, where they tumbled onto hard metal.

"Ow," Beast Boy muttered, his face being pressed between the cold metal and Leo's back.

"Sorry man," with a hand to his head, Leo got off of his teammate and pulled him up.

"Where are we?"

"Not a clue, but we're gonna find out. Follow me." Leo turned into a bloodhound and began sniffing the metal as he walked ahead of Beast Boy, who quickly followed.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Elsewhere, an old man sat in a room surrounded by computer monitors (which offered the only instance of light). The man looked like an aged up version of Mad Mod. He had immensely pale skin and grey hair on the sides of his head. His eyes were shifting from monitor to monitor, frantically searching for something, "Come on, come on, where are those little brats?!" Suddenly, the screens began to flicker off, "What's happening?!" Just then, he felt a tapping on his shoulder. As the elderly man turned around in confusion, a hand roughly grabbed him by his shirt's collar and lifted him off of the ground. When he was met with the glare of Leo, he let out a small nervous laugh, "Hello governor."

Leo's smile only unnerved him further, "Why, hey there Mod. Let's all go out for some fresh air." The poor old man was sweating bullets.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

In a dark room, a man was violently thrown and slammed into the wall. He stayed on the ground, shaking in fear, "Please sir! Just...give me another chance! I won't fail you again!" The figure to whom the man spoke to was completely cloaked in darkness, with the only thing visible being his piercing blue eyes.

"Another chance? Another chance?" The shadowed man began chuckling, before it blew out to a full blown laughter. The man on the floor seemed to crouch even further into the ground, being even more terrified then he ever imagined possible. "Another chance?! I've given you plenty of chances already! Far more then I should have! That's because you were once one of my most trusted allies. But now? You're nothing but a disgrace." He grabbed the trembling man by the shirt collar before throwing him with inhuman strength across the room, crashing into a TV and inadvertently turning it on. The shadowed man slowly walked over to the man as he struggled to stand before he grabbed him by the face. As the man helplessly tried to claw his way to freedom, his attacker's hand glowed a pale blue and he _howled_ in pain. Just then, the shadowed man saw something in the TV that caught his attention.

 _"Earlier today, the Teen Titans apprehended a criminal mastermind known as Mad Mod. Apparently, the team were ambushed and kidnapped by the madman. They were seen hours later hauling him to prison, where he'll face judgement for his crimes."_

His victim's dying down screams didn't even register to the shadowed man as he watched in awe at the scene before him. He had heard of the Titans, but they weren't what caught his attention.

It was the blue falcon with orange eyes that was perched on Cyborg's shoulder. He had heard rumors that the teenage heroes had gotten a new member. They appeared to be a shape-shifter. And there was only ONE shape-shifter he knew of that had blue skin and orange eyes.

"Leo," the shadowed man hissed as he dropped his now still victim, the man's head shattering as he hit the ground. He slowly walked to the TV, his eyes never leaving the falcon. "After all this time, I've finally found you. In Jump City." His hands clenched into fists and emitted smoke as his eyes glowed even brighter and his lips curled into a smile, "Finally, we can finish this little game of ours."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Later that night, a lone figure slowly walked along the road. They were dressed in a white and black cloak which covered their entire body. They had a red scarf around their neck that covered most of their face, black headphones attached to their waist, and sunglasses on their face. Their hair was slightly spiked and covered their right eye, while they were gray gauntlets on their hands and black boots. The figure focused their sight and was able to make out a city in the distance. Jump City.

 **(Author's Note: Done. Took some time, but I hope you all enjoyed. Now, I have a few things to explain.**

 **1\. Leo has orange eyes. Just something that came to me.**

 **2\. The cryomancer you saw is going to be a villain for Leo. While Shot is Leo's first antagonist, the cryomancer is his first _true_ villain. I know that the DC universe has no shortage of cryomancers, but I figured that one would work well as Leo's (a pyrokinetic) villain.**

 **3\. The mysterious at the end will be revealed. Soon;)**

 **Anyway, review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	9. A New Friend

**(Author's Note: I'm baaaaaaaaack! Sorry for the EXTREMELY long hiatus, things have been crazy. I'm planning a brand new updating schedule that I'm confident will work, one where each story gets updated every other week. The New Titan's assigned day will be Sundays.**

 **Supreme King of All Kings: This is most certainly NOT Leo Valdez from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus series. For three reasons…**

 **1 Leo Valdez is (no disrespect to ANYBODY) a short Hispanic kid with short hair, whereas the Leo of THIS story is a tall black kid with shoulder-length hair.**

 **2 The Leo of this story possesses shape-shifting and teleportation along with pyrokinesis, powers that Leo Valdez does NOT have.**

 **3 If Cyborg's cousin WERE Leo Valdez, I would have labeled this as Percy Jackson/Teen Titans crossover (I HATE it when people "mis-categorize" their stories).**

 **Hope you enjoy:)**

 **Chapter Nine: A New Friend**

It was nighttime in Jump City. The entire city was far from asleep, but it wasn't one of those hustle and bustle cities that always seemed to be alive and lively 24/7…365.

But…it was still fairly calm and peaceful.

BOOM!

Well…for the most part.

A figure grunted in pain as he sprawled across the roof of a building, away from a cloud of smoke. He struggled to stand, freezing as he heard a laughter that's embedded itself in his nightmares.

Glaring with his white and black eyes, the figure was able to notice…someone walk out of the cloud of smoke. The figure was a large, intimidating man. He wore a grey hoodie, dark blue sweats, and black gloves and boots. The man was bald, had pale skin, piercing light blue eyes (that almost seemed to glow in the darkness), and had a burn mark that encompassed his right eye.

The man chuckled as he simply stared at the figure on the ground, "Oh, my _friend_ …how I've missed you and our little _talks_." The figure offered now reply, simply standing up, "Oh come on…it's been four years since we've seen each other, and you don't have _anything_ to say?" Silence. The man sighed loudly (and a bit dramatically), "Fine, have it your way I guess. At least I tried to be polite."

Without another word, the man threw up his hand…resulting in a blue blast to shoot from said hand. The figure threw his arm up, resulting in…something to emerge from the ground and blocked the blast, which caused ice to spread over this strange object.

The figure leaped and flipped through the air, landing behind his opponent. The figure held his hand out, causing a solid black spear to appear in his hand. The figure charged forward, holding his spear in preparation to impale his opponent.

The man, however, wasn't fazed. His left fist was covered with solid ice, which he used to back fist the figure's spear. He threw a punch forward, but the figure was quick to deflect the attack by smacking it down. The figure swung his spear down, but the man successfully caught the weapon in both of his hands. The man let out a smirk before ice quickly covered the dark weapon, before it quickly shattered into pieces.

The figure refused to allow himself to be stopped so simply, quickly throwing a punch forward before the ice shards even hit the ground. His opponent was no slouch though, quickly catching the fist and then grabbed the figure by his neck.

The figure lifted up his legs and shot forth a powerful double kick into the man's stomach, back flipping away once his neck was released. The man threw his hand forward in an attempt to freeze the figure in their tracks…but found himself unable to move his arm. Looking down, he saw a (slightly) smoking black line running around his arm.

In that moment of confusion, the figure struck. Similar black lines wrapped themselves around his other arm, legs, and chest, and began pulling him to the ground.

The man gritted his teeth as he struggled against these strange black objects, but found them to be a hell of a lot stronger then he thought. Despite his struggles and thrashes, the man was soon forced to his knees as his arms were tied behind him.

The figure walked up to the struggling man, opening up his hand and allowing a pitch black dagger to appear in his hand. After a few more seconds of thrashing, the man had finally stopped moving and started chucking as he looked up to see the figure standing over him. The image of this figure, standing over someone with a pure white eye, a pitch black eye, and holding up a dagger would have terrified many people.

This man however? He just kept laughing. He just looked the figure in the eyes, chuckling, "You're more skilled then I thought." The figure didn't respond, simply raising his dagger into the air with the full intention of ending his opponent. To his complete and utter surprise, the man before him simply blew forward. A wave of intensely cold air suddenly shot the figure in his face, causing him to yell and drop the dagger in his hand (which actually disappeared before it hit the ground).

The figure's sudden shock caused him to lose his focus on the bindings he had placed to trap his opponent. The man easily broke free from his bindings, tearing them like wet paper. He leaped forward, grabbing the head of the figure as he did so and slamming him into the wall.

Just then, the man's hand began to smoke and the figure began to scream in pain as he clawed at the man's hand. The man began chuckling as his grip tightened, "I have to admit, this was MUCH more fun then I ever expected. You were never very impressive at the Institution, so I never would have expected you'd grow this skilled. But, I suppose that all good things must eventually-," the man's eyes widened and was suddenly silenced as a feeling of pain rolled through his body. Looking down, he saw a black spike going through his stomach that emerged from the figure's hand.

"You…talk…too much," the figure commented before driving his foot into the man's (now injured) stomach. The figure held his face in a hand before quickly turning around to flee. The man looked up, a glare plastered on his face as opposed to the amused/irritating smirk that had previously been there. He threw his hand forward, shooting physical icicles out of his (smoking) palm.

The figure was mostly successful in avoiding the icicles that were shot at him…but, that didn't mean that he was able to avoid all of them. The figure howled in pain as he felt one of the icicles stab him in the side. The sudden attack/burst of pain distracted him from his escape methods, plummeting out of the air because of such. The figure spun in the air as his back collided with the top of a building before he fell to the ground.

SLAM!

Correct…fell in a dumpster. After a few moments, the figure's hand emerged from the dumpster and grabbed ahold of the dumpster's edge. Slowly, the figure worked to climb out of the dumpster and collapsed onto the ground.

The figure was thrown into a coughing fit as he turned himself over. Leaning up to grab the edge of the dumpster, he slowly pulled himself up to his feet. The figure held onto dumpster to steady himself as he walked, moving to lean on the wall of the building he'd crashed into after he passed the dumpster.

He was exhausted and his entire body hurt…but he wasn't going to give up so easily. He needed to find him, no matter what he takes. He was the only chance to stop them, his mission can't fail.

As he emerged from the alleyway, he was able to pear through the buildings and was able to make out the location of his target. Titans Tower.

An image appeared in his mind. An image of a young boy (no older then eleven) with long, grown-out hair that covered his right eye and the sides of his hair extended past his shoulders. He wore a dark grey suit that was torn up and ripped to shreds, and had dozens of cuts and bruises on his body. His hands were ignited in orange flames, and the one eye that could be seen was…odd. It was glowing orange, yet also seemed to be completely dead (which seemed to "match" with the emotionless expression on his face). _Subject Alpha_ , the figure thought to himself, _I'm coming for you._

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Leo grunted as his back collided with the ground, opening his eyes and quickly rolling out of the way to avoid the glowing green fist of his teammate Starfire. Leo placed his palms on the floor and shot a quick burst of flame to shoot himself through the air, to which he did a backflip and landed on his feet.

Leo smirked before taking the form of a gorilla, beating his chest as he roared savagely. Starfire put her fists in front of her face before she flew forward towards the charging gorilla. Starfire threw a punch…

…and got the surprise of her life when Leo caught the fist, his body not even moving from the force of the attack. She knew that Leo's animal forms were more powerful then Beast Boy's (as Leo has had many more years of experience being a shape-shifter), but she never knew that his strength could match her.

As it turns out, these few moments in her own mind was more then enough time for Leo. He lifted her into the air and slammed her into the ground. Then he did it again. And again. And again, and again, and again, and again…before chucking her into a wall **(1)**.

Starfire slowly got up as she heard Leo charge forward again. Starfire looked through her hair at the black-furred gorilla, waiting for him to get closer. With incredible speed, Starfire quickly dodged the attack and shot a quick (but powerful) kick to the side of Leo's face.

Leo was sent sprawling across the ground, holding his jaw in pain once he came to a stop. Leo shook his head a little bit before quickly taking the form of a bull. He shook his head, breathed out loudly, and turned to face Starfire.

The alien and changeling stared at one another with impassive/focused looks on their faces. And then…they both charged.

When they reached one another, Starfire grabbed ahold of Leo's horns. Starfire's feet slid across the floor for a little bit before stopping, the two titans (both literally and figuratively) pushing their physical strength and raw power against one another.

Eventually…it was Starfire who broke the stronghold. Using her superior speed (especially given Leo's current form), Starfire lifted her legs up and delivered a powerful double kick to the bottom of Leo's chin. The resulting strike knocked Leo into the air and sent him falling on his back.

Before Leo could get up, he felt a hand gently wrap itself around his neck. He opened his eyes to see Starfire standing over him with her eyes and fist (which was pointed at Leo) glowing green. Just then, her eyes and fist stopped glowing and an amused smile on her face, "I am victorious!"

Leo turned back to normal and chuckled, "Yeah, you are," Starfire grabbed ahold of Leo's hand and helped him up, "Not bad Star. Thought I had you there for a minute."

"Your skill was quite impressive Leo," Starfire commented, flying next to Leo as he began walking out of the team's gym. It wasn't really anything hugely special, just a large room with dark grey walls, floor, and ceilings (most of the gym's equipment come out of walls and floor with a few button presses).

"Yeah, but I can get better," Leo replied as they headed out of the gym.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

As soon as Leo and Starfire walked into the living room…

"HAND IT OVER DUDE!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS, LITTLE MAN!" The two of them looked onto Cyborg and Beast Boy, said men currently (for the third time this week) fighting over the remote.

"You really think they come up with some sort of schedule… or system for this or something," Leo spoke to Starfire, along with Robin and Raven (who were looking at their squabbling teammates in annoyance/disappointment).

"I'm surprised that you think so highly of them," Raven commented, not looking up from her book.

Leo smirked, "Come on Rae. If you're gonna be negative, can't you at least say so in a happier tone?" Raven just stared at him with a raised eyebrow, which simply caused Leo to burst out in laughter (caused Robin to smirk and Starfire to look on in confusion). After a few moments, Leo had finally calmed down…

…until he saw that Beast Boy had taken the form of an octopus and was struggling to pry the remote from Cyborg's grip. And then, he started laughing again.

Just then, an alarm went off. The sudden loud, blaring noise and glaring red light caught most of the titans off guard. Leo, as a matter of fact, tripped over his own feet and fell on his face.

"Ow," Leo muttered into the ground.

"What is that?" Starfire asked frantically as she flew a few feet into the air.

"Someone's tripped the security system," Cyborg answered as he raced over to the computer. He pressed a few buttons on the keyboard, activating the Titans' main monitor. All of the team was view to the sight of a cloaked figure slowly making their way to the entrance to the tower.

Robin glared at the figure and the screen, "Titans…move!" That was all the team needed to hear in order for them to move.

Well…all except one.

"Thanks for waiting guys!" Leo yelled out from the floor, with an annoyed expression on his face and tone in his voice. He rolled his eyes, huffed in frustration, and quickly took the form of a falcon before flying after the others.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The front doors of Titans' Tower, and all of the teens let out a battle cry as they leaped/ran/flew out of the door. Robin extended his staff in his hand, Raven took to the air with pure white eyes as her hands were surrounded with black energy, Cyborg's right arm turned into his sonic cannon, Starfire joined Raven in the air as her eyes and hands glowed with green energy, Beast Boy took the form of a T-Rex and let out a monstrous roar, and Leo took the form of a lion and let out a roar of his own (not as loud as Beast Boy's, but still mighty).

They could all plainly see a strange figure slowly walking to the tower. The figure was near completely dressed in a cloak that was white in color with large black stripes that went on it. There was a red scarf that covered most of their face, with the only visible part from the team's perspective was a pair of black sunglasses. They wore grey gauntlets on their hands and black boots on their feet.

The figure slowly raised their hand, causing all of the titans to move to attack…only for them to get the surprise of their lives as the figure suddenly collapsed to the ground.

A few moments of silence passed…before it was broken by Beast Boy, who'd turned back to normal, "Uh…what?"

"Did we…win?" Starfire asked in confusion as she levitated back to the ground.

"I'm not sure," Robin answered honestly, shrinking his bo staff and placing it back on his belt, "Everyone stay on guard." The team began slowly moving to the figure's body, ready to fight if need be.

Raven raised her hand, causing the figure's entire body to be covered in the same black energy that covered her hands. She raised her hand, causing the figure's body to raise a few feet in the air. Raven levitated next to the figure, crossing her legs as she did so (making it appear as if she was sitting on the air itself) and shutting her. A few moments of silence happened, before Raven opened her eyes and turned to the other titans, "He's injured. Badly."

Beast Boy, Leo, and Starfire looked among themselves as Robin and Cyborg shared a look. "We'll take him to the infirmary, and question him when he wakes up," Robin decided, "Cyborg, make sure that he's restrained tightly. We don't know if he's friend or foe." Cyborg nodded and he turned to head into the tower, Raven flying close by as she pulled the figure with her. Robin and Beast Boy were quick to follow, as was Starfire…but she stopped.

The tamaranean turned to see Leo still standing there, a thoughtful/confused expression on his face. "Leo?" Starfire flew up to her teammate and friend with a concerned look on her own face, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah…I'm…fine. Just thinking," Leo shot off a smile, but it felt…inorganic, "Come on, we should go make sure that he's properly restrained. Robin was right…we don't know if we can trust him." Leo headed off to meet with the other titans, Starfire following quickly. Leo, however, kept himself walking far enough in front of Starfire so that she couldn't see the frown on his face.

When the figure fell unconscious to the ground, he'd seen something that…shocked him. For the briefest of moments, as he fell, Leo was able to make out the colors of the figure's eyes from behind their sunglasses. Both of them were pupil less, one was pure white and the other was pitch black. And there was only one other person that Leo had ever encountered to have those specific eye colors.

 _Could it…actually be him?_ Leo thought to himself in slight shock. _Well…I guess I'm gonna fine out whether or not it's him._

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Raven (a tad surprisingly) gently lowered the figure onto one of the beds of the infirmary. As soon as she did, Cyborg walked over to the control panel and pressed a few buttons. As soon as he did, dark blue cuffs latched onto his wrists and ankles.

Beast Boy carefully moved over to the bed, ducking down and then moving up to examine the figure on the bed, "Are these gonna hold him?"

"Definitely," Cyborg answered without looking away from the monitor as he synchronized the control panel's systems to the functions of the unconscious figure, "These are cuffs specifically designed to neutralize the powers of meta-humans. And that's along with being made of titanium, so he won't be getting out of those any time soon," he turned to the other titans, "I'll have things taken care of over here. You guys can head out, and I'll let you know if anything happens." Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Leo walked out of the room (with Leo taking a quick glance at the unconscious figure as he walked out), with Robin staying with Cyborg in the infirmary.

Raven pulled out a book to read as she walked while Starfire and Beast Boy talked…all while Leo kept a frown on his face and his eyes to the floor as he thought to himself. He wasn't able to see whether or not that figure was the person that he thought he was, as he wasn't able to see any part of his body (not even his eyes). He didn't have any other choice but to wait until things were figured out with him.

"Hey dude," Leo flinched slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Beast Boy standing next to him (who himself had flinched slightly with Leo did), "Are you alright? You've got this…weird look on your face." Raven and Starfire by this point had also stopped, and were listening.

"Yeah. That guy…just looked familiar."

"You know him?" Raven usual monotone voice had broken and allowed a bit of emotion (being confusion) to seep through.

"That's the point…I don't know. Hopefully I'll be able to get a proper answer when Robin and Cyborg get some more information out of him."

"Come on guys," Beast Boy called out, "From what I can see, there's not really anything we can do but to wait for Robin and Cyborg. No point standing around doing nothing," he threw an arm around Leo's shoulder (with some difficulty, due to their difference in height), "How about some video gaming to pass the time? I've beaten your cousin at video games before, so I figured it's your turn."

Leo chuckled, "Oh please, don't kid yourself little man. If you went up against me, you'd lose. Spectacularly."

"Wanna bet?"

"Fine. Let's go," with that, both shape-shifters raced through the hallway to the living room and the gaming system. Leaving their female companions behind.

"Should we go with them?" Starfire asked her gothic friend.

"You can," Raven replied, walking away with her room as her destination. Watching her friend taking a right to the guys' left, Starfire flew to the middle of the hallway and stared between the two hallways. After a little debate, she followed the boys.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(An hour and a half later)

Robin and Cyborg were still in the infirmary, examining the tests and vital signs of the (still unconscious) figure. They had to remove the cloak, scarf, and glasses from him to get a better examination of him. To their complete and utter surprise…the figure was young. Like…pretty young. Couldn't have been older then fourteen. MAYBE fifteen. He had pale skin, spiked white hair with black tips/edges that covered his right eye, a striped black shirt, and red pants. There was a single scar that ran diagonally over his right eye, being about as long as a quarter.

"Have you been able to find out anything about this kid?" Robin asked as he turned to stare at the unconscious team.

"No," Cyborg answered truthfully, "Nothing. No birth certificate, no familial ties, not even anything like dental records. By all accounts… this kid doesn't even exist in society."

Robin looked at the boy's face and sighed, "What I want to know is why he came to the tower."

Suddenly, the boy's eyes shot open. Robin jumped back in surprise, not only because of him immediately/suddenly waking up…but also his eyes. One was pure white, and the other was pitch black. And these colors/types of eyes were completely unexpected for him.

The figure locked eyes with Robin, and suddenly started thrashing around wildly. Robin quickly put his hands on the figure's shoulders, "Please…CALM DOWN! It's okay! You're safe!" But the figure didn't listen.

Everything was too familiar. Memories came flooding back to him at light speed. The light. The metal table. The doctors. The needles. _The tests. The Institution._

Cyborg raced over, putting a hand on the figure's chest, "Dude…Calm. Down!" Suddenly, to the complete and other shock of the two titans…some dark object came up from the ground and attached to Robin and Cyborg. It was too fast and too strong for them to react or break out. The dark object sprung out and pinned them both to the wall.

They both struggled as best they could, but the sheet-like object was much stronger then it looked. Two lines (dark like the sheet) emerged from underneath the bed, pulled, and broke the cuffs that had him imprisoned. Seeing his cloak, sunglasses, and headphones lying on a table not too far, he quickly rounded up his stuff and bolted out of the room like lightning.

Robin and Cyborg struggled further against the sheet, but weren't successful in breaking it. Robin, however, found out that he could still move his arm through the sheet. He grabbed ahold of his communicator from his belt and pulled the yellow circular object to his face before opening the device, "Titans! Trouble! In the infirmary…he escaped! He's loose through the tower! Cyborg and I are incapacitated for now, find him!"

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The figure was racing through the tower at incredible speeds, trying to find his way out. He could easily burst through almost any imprisonment, but he didn't know how fortified this building was. As far as he knew, any wall he broke could blow up in his face. Or lasers could come out and slice him apart.

As he continued to run, he noticed two figures standing at the end of the hallway. Two female figures. One was a redhead with orange skin(?) and the other was pale-skinned with a dark blue cloak.

"Please stop," the redhead called out, "We do not wish to harm you."

"But we will if you make us," the cloaked one warned. He offered no response, however. Without slowing down at all, he threw his right hand forward.

From that hand, however, there was a blinding flash of white light. One that blinded both females, as they instinctly raised their arms to their face. The figure raced forward with a massive boost of speed, closing the distance between all three of them in barely two seconds.

Using his right leg, he kicked Starfire hard in her side before landing, spinning around, and landing an equally hard punch to the face of Raven. Both females crashed into the wall before the figure was off again.

As he ran through the hallway, he got the surprise of his life as a green-furred tiger suddenly appeared out of thin air. This tiger pounced onto the cloaked boy, placing his front paws on the boy's chest and roared fiercely in his face.

But this figure refused to allow himself to be intimidated. As the tiger growled, his face suddenly became confused as he felt something…cold wrap around his stomach. As he looked down, he yelped in shock as he was suddenly pulled up to the ceiling. The tiger looked around for a moment before he began thrashing around wildly and roaring. He (to threw surprise of the figure) turned into a monkey, but the bindings adjusted to the size to contain. And the figure was off, just as the green changeling took the form of a wildebeest (which also failed).

"STOP!" The figure skidded to a stop as a figure appeared before him. One that he remembered

"Subject Alpha," the figure whispered, loud enough for Leo to hear.

Leo, however, visibly flinched at that title. His face went from concerned to furious, "That is NOT my name. Not anymore," his face relaxed, "So I was right. You are him…Lux Tenebris."

The now-named Lux nodded.

Leo chuckled, "It's good to see you again Tenebris, its' been long time."

"Four years," Lux responded. Just then, Leo noticed how Lux's legs seemed to be shaking intensely. Leo's eyes widened in realization before he suddenly rushed forward as Lux's legs gave out. He wrapped his arms around Lux's body and gently set his body on the ground. Leo lowered Lux's hood, removed his sunglasses, and opened up his cloak.

Taking a look over Lux's body, Leo knew that something was wrong. _Could he be-?_ Leo lifted up Lux's shirt and his eyes widened in shock/horror when he saw a multitude of cuts and bruises that littered his body. They did not looked good at all.

"Damn it Lux…what happened to you?" Leo whispered in sadness before putting his neck underneath Lux's arm and lifting the boy up. Without another word, he began walking back to the infirmary.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

After righting all of his friends, Leo had taken Lux to the infirmary and explained everything to the team.

"So…you know this guy?" Cyborg asked with the entire team present after Leo had freed them all.

"Yes," Leo answered, "I haven't seen him in a few years, but he's a good person and a good friend of mine."

"Then why did he attacked us?" Starfire asked.

"He just freaked out. Wouldn't any of you be freaked out in you suddenly woke up strapped to a table, in a place that you don't recognize?" The other titans had to admit that Leo made a fair point. "Look…everybody just got off on the wrong foot. We'll wait for him to wake up, and everything can be explained and cleared up."

The others were a bit hesitant (as one would be after being trapped and/or attacked), but they trusted Leo and his judgement. So…they'll wait and give this "Lux" guy the benefit of the doubt.

And if Leo's judgement is wrong…they'll take him down.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Lux groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, immediately covering them with his hand to prevent his eyes from being ruined by the blinding light that shone on them.

"Morning sleeping beauty," turning his head to the side, Lux saw Leo sitting there with a smirk on his face.

"Leo?"

"Yep. And friends," Lux looked over to where Leo was motioning to, recognizing the five figures that he'd attacked (or been attacked by) in an attempt to free himself. Lux flinched and sat up quickly, but Leo quickly put a hand on Lux's shoulder, "Hey…calm. Down. It's okay. Trust me…these guys are cool. They're my friends, and they're not going to hurt you." Lux still seemed hesitant, but looked into Leo's eyes and relaxed a little bit. Leo then turned to his friends, "Well guys, this is Lux Tenebris. Like I said, he's an old friend of mine."

Robin was the first one to step forward, "I'm Robin, the leader of this team."

Beast Boy was next, "Hey dude, I'm Beast Boy."

"Raven," Raven commented in her usual monotone voice.

"I'm Cyborg," Cyborg pointed a thumb to his chest with a smile.

Starfire flew up to Lux, to which Leo put an arm up to prevent her from getting too close and freaking the younger boy out, "I am Starfire. Please tell me…where did you come from, how did you get here, what is your favorite color, and do you wish to be my friend?"

Lux looked confused and a bit put off by the redhead's energy, "Um…I don't know, I walked, I don't have one, and…no." That one word completely broke Starfire. Her expression went from joyful to crushed in point five seconds. The rest of the team (with the exclusion of Leo) was shocked too. How could anyone be so put off by Starfire's adorable energy?

Beast Boy was the first react, and it wasn't in acceptance either, "What the heck was that about dude?! She just wants to be your friend!"

"I don't want to be hers," Lux said plainly, "I don't have friends."

"What about Leo?" Robin interjected, equally as annoyed by this kid's attitude.

"It's different," Lux muttered as he looked away.

Raven raised an eyebrow, "How?"

Lux locked eyes with her and glared, "None of your business."

"Alright," Leo quickly got in-between his team and Lux, "That's enough, all of you," his voice all but commanded attention from both his team and his old friend. "I think it'd be best that you all head out," he looked back to his old friend, "I need to have a conversation with Lux here."

Robin seemed very unsure of this as he stared at Lux with a frown on his face. He glanced back at Leo, who almost seemed to have a pleading expression on his face, "Fine. Come on guys," as he headed to the door, he turned back to face Leo, "Do not hesitate to call us if there're any…issues," Lux knew that he was being talked about, but didn't react (seemingly at a lack of care).

"I'll call if I need to," Robin nodded before heading out the door, motioning for the others to follow suit. Starfire was the last titan to walk out, too depressed to even fly. With the others out, the door closed and then the two old friends together. Leo turned back to Lux, "Well buddy…let's rap."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(Half an hour later)

"Is Friend Leo okay?" Starfire asked, for the fifth time in thirty minutes.

"He'll be alright Star," Cyborg assured as he played video games with Beast Boy, "That Lux kid freaks me out, but Leo's a tough guy. He can handle himself…oh, BOOYAH!" The metal teen cheered as he beat Beast Boy in the game, causing the green changeling to growl as he sunk further into the couch.

Just then, the doors opened and Leo walked through with his hands in his pockets.

"Leo!" Starfire cheered, flying up to Leo before stopping and giving him a much gentler hug then she was meaning to.

Leo chuckled as he threw an arm around her waist, "It's fine Star. Lux and I just talked. And by the way Star…don't take what he said personally. Lux has had a…tough life. It's made him not the most trusting of individuals."

"Then why does he seem to trust you?" Raven asked from her meditative position.

"History between us that will be explained at a later date," Leo said simply, in a tone that left no room for argument (getting some raised eyebrows), "Anyway, despite his…standoffish personality, Lux is harmless. He just needs some time before he starts opening up to you guys," he looked to Robin, "I know you probably don't trust him, but he really is a good kid. He was just…dealt a bad hand. He's a good friend, and I can't just let him go."

Robin crossed his arms and glanced at the ground in thought. Lux was dangerous, that much was certain. But Leo seemed to really trust him. It was a risk…but perhaps it could be worth taking?

"Alright," Robin said after a few moments of silence, "He can stay. For now. If you're certain that he won't be a danger."

"He won't be," Leo said with a smile, "I promise. And if he tries anything stupid, I'll put him in line. Thank you Robin." Leo rubbed his eyelids with his fingers, "Sorry guys, but…I think I'm gonna lie down for a bit."

"Seriously?" Beast Boy picked his head up, "It's only like…4 o'clock."

"I'm just tired. I'm not sure what it is, I guess…getting caught up with Lux was more draining then I thought it'd be."

"Alright," Cyborg commented, though his voice was clear with concern and confusion.

"Peace," Leo commented as he held up a peace sign as he walked out of the door, hearing a barrage of "Byes" from his friends (except Raven, who just waved at him). As the doors behind him closed, Leo tired smile turned into a frown as he thought back to his conversation with Lux.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

 _(10 minutes ago)_

 _"A living school?" Lux asked with a raised eyebrow._

 _Leo chuckled, "Not precisely, but close enough so." Leo laughed out loud while a small smile appeared on Lux's face. Just then, though, the frown was back._

 _"Leo," Leo turned to Lux and saw the frown on his face, "I didn't come here for some kind of social visit."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"We failed Leo," Lux ran his hands through his hair, his face seeming close to breaking, "We failed," now his voice was starting to crack._

 _Leo looked concerned now, "What do you mean?"_

 _"The Institution," Leo froze at the mention of that word, his eyes widening as ice ran through his veins, "They're back."_

 _"What are you talking about?!" Leo asked, panic and disbelief seeping through his voice._

 _"Last night…I was attacked by Snow."_

 _Leo shook his head in disbelief, "T-That's impossible! He's DEAD! How do you know it wasn't someone else? There are a LOT of cryomancers besides him. Mr. Freeze, Killer Frost, Icicle Senior AND Junior, Captain Cold-."_

 _"Leo," Lux interrupted, "I can see just as clear in total darkness as I can on a bright summer's day, so I'm not gonna confuse HIM for someone else. And even if I COULDN'T see in the dark…I could NEVER mistake Snow for ANYONE. Those eyes…that voice…they're burned into my mind. In my nightmares. I could NEVER forget him," Lux spoke with such severity that Leo couldn't NOT believe him._

 _"My God," Leo muttered as he sat back down, his head in his hands._

 _"Leo," Lux spoke, "I'm sorry." Leo quickly looked up in surprise at Lux's apology, "I didn't want to bring you into this. I just…I just didn't know where else to turn."_

 _"Hey," Leo put a hand on Lux's shoulder, "You have nothing to apologize for. It's not your fault. I never thought that those bastards would come back," Leo spat venomously._

 _"They need to be stopped," Lux said._

 _"That's obvious," Leo replied._

 _"Leo," said boy looked in Lux's eyes, "I think we'll need help from your team." Leo looked away, "Leo…I know that you don't want to put them in any danger, but I don't think that the two of us can take on the Institution. Especially if they've because as powerful as I think. You know how "he" is, and I think we can both agree that there's no limit as to how dangerous the entire unit has become."_

 _"I just…there's just some stuff about my past that I'd prefer they don't know," Leo spoke in a depressed tone, "I thought I'd left all of this nonsense behind."_

 _"We can't do it on our own," Lux spoke plainly, "Snow has gotten more powerful then he was four years ago, and I could only match him. If they're ALL that powerful, AND he has more…there's NO way we can stop them on our own. With your team…we just might stand a chance."_

 _Leo put a hand over his mouth, sitting down in intense thought. Eventually, after a few moments of silence, "We'll see. I still don't know. I'll have to see if they'd even be ready to deal with them."_

 _"Then you need to make sure that they are. If they found me, it won't be long before they find you too. And that's assuming that they haven't already."_

 _Leo stood up, "I need to think it over for a little while," he put a hand on Lux's shoulder, "You should rest up. We'll talk later." Lux nodded after s bit and laid his head on the pillow, shutting his eyes. Making very little noise, Leo left the infirmary._

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Leo remained standing in the hallway, his eyes on the floor. As much as he hated to admit it…Lux made a fair point. He was good at keeping a low profile over the last few years, and Lux (presumably) was even better. If they found him, it was only a matter of time till they find him (assuming that they haven't already).

He still wasn't sure though. He didn't want any of his team and friends to face what he did, but he doesn't know if he can protect them. Leo reached to his neck and grabbed ahold of the gold medallion around his neck. He stared at it for a few moments before enclosing his fist around it. _This time, they will fall_ , he thought to himself determinedly with fire literally in his eyes as said blue eyes glowed orange, _I will make sure of it_.

 **(Author's Note: Annnnnnnnd scene!**

 **(1): Can you guess the reference?;)**

 **So…we've got a fairly decent amount of stuff going on this chapter, despite (rather) minimal action.**

 **We've got our next OC named Lux Tenebris. He is actually not an OC created by me, but rather one suggested by a reader of this story. He appeared at the end of the previous chapter. I don't know if the person would like to be named, but they know who they are and can let me know if they'd like me to identify them. To this person, I took a FEW liberties with the appearance of Lux as I felt that some of your descriptions weren't specific enough.**

 **Who's Snow (not the best name, but I'm trying to make sure that I don't use the name of an already existing character)? What's the "Institution"? Who's the "he" or the "unit" that Lux refers to? And what's the history of him and Leo? All these questions and more will be revealed…just not very soon;)**

 **Oh, and before anyone comments on this...the reason that Lux was still able to use his powers despite being strapped on with meta-dampening cuffs is because of the setting. The setting of the cuffs' dampening was too low, and Lux was too strong so he was still able to use a degree of his powers.**

 **I want to make two things clear: Leo's eye color and the color of his body when he turns into animals (fur, scales, feathers, etc.). I messed up a bit with them and there're0 inconsistencies. Leo's definite eye color is light blue, and his body color in his animal forms are midnight black.**

 **As for him being referred to as "Blue One" by Thunder and Lightning…they're referring to his eye color and not his body color because they're trying to be considerate. Think about it: do you really think that ANYONE who's trying to be considerate would call a black person that they JUST met as "Black One"? That comes off as racist to a lot of people, and the two elemental brothers didn't want to be racist. I'm saying this now, because I'm uncertain if I'll address it in a future chapter.**

 **Also I'm WELL aware of the difference in eye color of Leo's dragon form in the first chapter. That form is…unique among Leo's others, so it has differences. Everything involving that and anything similar will be explained at a later date.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


End file.
